


The Witness

by Bolontiku



Series: The Witness [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is one of the most sought after escorts in the business. After witnessing the murder of one of his clients he is forced into witness protection.





	1. Chapter 1

“James?” The woman asked wringing her hands nervously.

James smiled as he shut the door to her office behind him, taking his shoulder bag off and setting it down by the door. “Hello, Bianca right?” he asked voice smooth as silk. He knew what her name was, it was plastered across her door and on the damned plaque on her desk. If he seemed a bit uncertain it would level the playing field and she would relax, he smiled yet again as she did.

James sighed as he caught her staring, so he smiled at her softly. “Something wrong babe?” he asked pulling his jacket off, her eyes going immediately to his left arm, he understood that not everyone had ever seen a metallic prosthetic. He’d been lucky to have won some stupid lottery and Stark enterprises had donated not only the one-of-a-kind prosthetic, but also cover his medical bills.

That didn’t help him with school, which is how he ended up here. His good looks had certain people interested, his arm even more so. Hell it paid large amounts of money and for a kid going to collage, studying Mecha-Robotics with a partial scholarship, and struggling to live that wasn’t a hard decision to make nor one he had to over think. Though he couldn’t wait to be done with it, he wanted to begin his career and get out of this shady business, no matter the money that came with it. Mr. Banner told him he had promise and even promised to try to get him an internship at STARK Technologies, something James wanted very badly.

She cleared her throat and ran her hands down the front of her shirt, trying her hardest not to stare. “You just seem very young is all, are you sure your of age? I did pay a lot as well, I want to make sure that I am getting my monies worth of course.”

James licked his lips. “I am not so young that I don’t know what I’m doing,” he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him roughly, his other hand quickly pushing up her knee length black skirt that she purposely picked for professional reasons as he pushed her back onto her desk. She gasped as she felt him press against her thigh.

“Jesus!” she cried before he closed his mouth over hers, his hands now sliding along her torso to cup her breasts massaging the through the silk blouse she wore, teasing her nipples with deft fingers till they became perky nubs under his ministrations. She moaned into him as he slid his tongue over her bottom lip, darting in and out as he lifted her onto the desk, pulled her legs around his waist to grind teasingly against her core. Stepping back briefly, he reached under her skirt, hooking his thumbs under the edge of her lace panties and pulled them off quickly before moving back between her legs.

“Bianca?” he ran his lips along her jaw, nipping at her earlobe, dropping little kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts as he unbuttoned it. She was making little moaning sounds already, “I am going to make you feel so incredible, by the time your lunch hour is over you will have no doubt in that beautiful mind of yours that you are the sexiest woman alive.”

His breath swept over her sensitive skin and she cried out as he closed his lips over her nipple, not even bothering to remove her lace bra, his left hand already sliding between her legs, pressing them apart quickly, cold metallic fingers sliding into her already wet folds making her gasp sharply her hips pressing down onto his hand. He chuckled against her making her arch into him as he kept the other hand on her throat, pinning her down as he pressed a second finger into her pumping in and out of her quickly. He crooked his fingers inside her and she bit down on her fist to keep from screaming as she came undone, her slick coating his metallic hand. 

James chuckled darkly, “can you keep quiet enough that your co-workers won’t know what you had for lunch?”

She stared at him with wide eyes, lips parted as she panted trying to regain some semblance of composure, “James you are worth every fucking dime!”

“Baby, we’re just getting started.” He laughed as he unbuckled his belt, “Now your going to have to be very quiet unless you want your office hearing you?”

Bianca nodded, biting her tongue as she saw his sizable dick, “fuck...are you even completely hard?”

James couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed his dick in hand, quickly tearing open a condom he had fished out from his pocket earlier and rolled it on before he pressed the head of it to her folds, running it up and down causing her to moan aloud, “Baby, your gonna either have to be louder or quieter, there is no in between here,” he grunted.

Bianca swallowed her cry as he pressed into her in one quick stroke, her tight pussy struggling to accommodate his girth and length. She dug her nails into his shoulders, biting down hard enough on her bottom lip to draw blood as she struggled to keep from screaming out loud. She couldn’t have anyone find out she was doing this. It would ruin her professionally.

Not only that but her boyfriend would kill her.

**

James reached into his shoulder bag, pulling out a soft white towel and water bottle. He used this to help her clean up, before cleaning himself up, the used condom tied off and thrown into the trash next to her desk. he advised her to drink as much water as possible for the rest of the day. He handed her a large water bottle, “That has honey and lemon in it, should help with the throat...”

She smiled up at him from her seat, “I have no idea how I will get any work done for the rest of the day.” she sighed, completely boneless.

James cleared his throat as he set his phone down on the side desk, he reached into his bag quickly and pulled out his wallet. She watched with curiosity as he pulled out a card. “This number will get you my handler, so that you don’t call back to the house and just get any random, that is..” He looked at her somewhat nervous now, “If you want me back?”

Bianca stood on weak legs and pulled him to her, she was older than him by possible fifteen years she guessed, he looked to be about twenty four, he was very cute though, “I will definitely be calling your handler...Rumlow?” She frowned at the name.

James laughed, “That’s my handler, I am James...see there?”he pointed to his name in gold letter at the bottom of the black card.

Black the color of sin, she thought idly.

***

James passed several men as he made his way to the elevators, he sighed, he needed to call Rumlow, it was late, had he seen anyone in the office on his way out? Shit, they usually charged a late fee if it went over an hour. He had wondered about the six pm lunch, he laughed realizing she was probably cheating on her overly obese and balding husband.

He stepped out the elevator and saw several people milling about the main lobby and moved to the side to kneel and check his bag. Where was his phone? He groaned as he remembered setting it down next to his bag instead of inside when he handed her his personal calling card. He caught the elevator back up stepping out he could have sworn he heard the pop of metal cabinets slamming shut.

The cubicles and offices he passed were empty and he picked up his pace, hoping she hadn’t left yet. Her blinds were still closed and he smirked, she was probably closing her eyes for a quick nap before going home. He opened the door without preamble, “Hey babe, I left my phone he-” his voice died on his lips as several men turned to face him. His stomach turned to lead as he saw Bianca slumped in her seat, he knew his face paled, as he made eye contact with a man that stood with James’ phone in hand. “OH! Sorry! I got the wrong office!” He said hurriedly backing up.

James made a noise as a large hand closed on the back of his neck and he was shoved into the office, sprawling face first onto the plush carpeting. He sucked in his breath as he realized there were five large men, he was sure he could fight, but then he swallowed as a gun was shoved into his temple. “I didn’t see anything!” he moved his eyes down to stare at the carpet under his knees.

“You know, this woman...I gave her everything. She wanted this job so I got her this job. She wanted a car, I got her that. I gave her everything she wanted.” the man walked over to her desk and James saw him lift the small black card. “Tell me James, why did she have to call you into her office so late?”

James swallowed, he knew this man. This man was all over the newspapers. He was always walking free. This was one of the most dangerous hit-men out there. “Sir...” he was dragged up onto his feet and thrown against the wall, a large hand closing around his neck, he clawed at the large hand gasping for breath as the smaller heavily tattooed man turned around to look at him.

“Can you tell me if she even thought of me at all while she was with you?” He perked an eyebrow, James held still and closed his eyes remembering her whimpering his name. “Hmmm, so we can do this one of two ways...James, I am certain you recognize my face. I know I’m not a celebrity, but I also know I am in the news plenty. So we can do this the quick way or I can have a little fun.”

“Mr. Mendoza..” James started trying to gain purchase with his feet, but he was already on his toes as it was pressed against the hard wall.

“Ahh, I think considering the circumstances you can call me Freddie,” the older man sighed, as he yanked at his tie, taking his it off. 

James felt panic well inside him, he didn’t want to die! “F-Freddie...Sir, I had no idea that Bianca...” he grimaced as he felt something slide along his ribs. “Jesus! Sir I would never! I-I-I work for Thanos Escort Services! We screen every customer! She must have lied about her name! We would never disrespect you in such a manner!” his voice was starting to pick up in octave as his shirt was cut open something cold and sharp sliding over his skin but not actually cutting into him. He had one chance...

“You got a metal arm?” Freddie asked curiously stepping back to look at him.

James knew it was now or never, using all his force, and this being the only time he had employed it, his metal arm kicked in, twisting the arm that was pinning him to the wall in a sickening display and the noise it made as he snapped the mans arm asunder made him want to vomit. He bolted from the room, as his feet landed firmly on the ground, heart in his throat. He just needed to make it to the elevators before...

The doors to the elevator slid open as someone slammed a cabinet, it was then as he stumbled into the small elevator that he realized that noise was the sound of a gun going off. Jesus, he pushed the button on the elevator to close the doors as he slid to the floor. That noise rang in his ears again and he curled into himself praying...praying, God please?! The doors shut and it was quiet.

James looked down at himself a small sob escaping him as he saw red begin to soak his white shirt. He needed help...if he went to the hospital they would go looking for him there. He pulled himself up, pulling his jacket close as he made it to the first floor. He poked his head out, looking around, no one around, he moved as quickly as he could wincing in pain, it was getting hard to breathe.

The elevator dinged and he looked over his shoulder as he stepped out into the night, cold air quickly wrapping around him, he saw the big men come running out.

If he had just been a bystander he would have laughed at how comical it was, the huge men coming out of the seemingly impossibly small elevator. 

But James wasn’t laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

__**I don't need your forgiveness  
I don't need your hate  
I don't need your acceptance  
So what should I do**

__**I don't need your resistance  
I don't need your prayers  
I don't need no religion  
I don't need a thing from you **

Clint turned his metal music down and frowned, he could have sworn he had heard a knock on the door, “Sam?! Did you hear that?!” He called from where he was in the red room. He heard a muffled answer and guessing from where it was coming from in the house he guessed Sam was in the bathroom. He was about to dismiss it when he heard the thumping again, definitely someone at the front door.

He groaned as he set the last picture in developer using the tongs to pull it out as the image appeared, whomever was at the door this late would have to wait. His picture had appeared and he was beyond pleased with himself as Sam’s smile slid out from under the water, setting it so that the image wouldn’t overdevelop. Clint moved the picture over to solution and then hung it up on the line above to dry.

Music still going on softly in the background he shut the door of the red-light room behind him as a precaution. He hurried up the steps as he heard two more thumps and then an awkward silence followed. Brow furrowed he heard more than saw Sam heading towards him and he rolled his eyes, “Yeah I got it!” he said opening the front door.

Clint’s clear blue eyes met clouded steel blue ones. He looked over his shoulder quickly, Sam had stepped into the kitchen, “Who is it?” Sam called sticking his head into the fridge.

James let out a low hiss, face utterly pale as he heard Sam’s voice, he grinned cockily at Clint who hurried to shut the door behind him ignoring Sam’s question. “What are you doing here?” Clint asked voice low.

James’ eye’s flicked from the door before him to the street behind him. It had only been two blocks away, in his panic he had gone to the closest address he remembered and knocked. “I, uh, I understand if you don’t want me here Clint...” he started, he coughed and stared in horror at the blood on his hands, was that there already or had he just coughed it up? If he coughed it up, that would mean internal bleeding right?

Clint frowned as he looked at James’ horrified expression, he looked down as James stumbled back leaning onto the small metal railing that stood about three feet from the door, leading down the front steps. “James?” he asked, voice uncertain, it was dark...that couldn’t be...he sucked in a sharp breath as James let out a small pitiful cry before his knees buckled out from under him. “ _SAM_!” Clint cried as he rushed forwards and caught the brunette before his eyes fluttered shut and he was out.

Of fucking course James mother-fucking Buchanan Barnes was on his doorstep bleeding and unconscious. He would need to call Nat, shit it had been so long....

**

James came to, there was a soft bed under him and covers over his legs. He winced at the pain that emanated from his back and abdomen as he tried to sit up a groan escaping him as he let himself fall back onto the bed. He looked over to his right and saw his stupid expensive watch on the small nightstand, along with a bottle of water and a couple pills.

He moved quick, sweeping the pills into his mouth and sitting up in one motion, swallowing the pills before he could even open the bottle. He couldn’t stop the sound that came from him and he realized there had been voices arguing just outside the door, they now stopped and the door slowly opened.

‘ _Oh, Jesus!_ ’ he thought as Clint stepped into the room. “Clint..” he managed before taking a much needed swig of water, the clear fluid sliding down his throat and he groaned with appreciation as it quenched the fucking desert in his mouth, he downed the bottle without stopping for air. James licked his cracked lips and looked over as the door pushed open and another man stepped in, he didn’t know him, though from how cute he was James  _wanted_  to know him.

Clint sat next to him on the bed, “No, mine,” he warned as he saw James’ look at Sam. James swung his blue eyes back at Clint a smirk already in place, Clint cut him off before he could say anything, “How are you feeling there buddy?”

Carefully as to not aggravate his wound he sat back on the soft pillows as Sam came around the bed. “Like I was shot,” he croaked and grimaced at the sound of his own voice.

Clint smiled at Sam who placed a tray on the small nightstand, “Thanks babe, Sam this is James Barnes, James this is Sam Wilson. You were, by the way. The bullet went straight through, we got it stitched up,” Clint informed him

“Dude, you were shot!” Sam greeted with a grin that showed off the gap in his front teeth his chocolate eyes dancing with merriment. “We had to drag you in here, you were almost dead! Where did you come from?” he asked handing James the bowl of broth.

James’ mouth watered and he took several mouthfuls of chicken soup before answering, “I was at the Aleksy Law firm-”

Sam cut in watching with a raised eyebrow as James downed the contents of the bowl.”Your talking about the one right around the corner? You came from there last night? The police have been all over it, apparently some lawyer woman was killed last night...” he stopped as he connected the dots, “Some guy was seen leaving her office before some big thugs showed up...they caught it all on security tape!” Sam looked at James and then at Clint, “Clint- we cannot be harboring a...someone who is connected to-”

Clint hushed him, “Nat will straighten everything out, trust me..” he hushed Sam up, speaking only loud enough for his boyfriend to hear and placing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

James looked towards the heavily curtained windows, he wasn’t sure how long he had been out. He swallowed shifting uncomfortably, the previous nights events hitting him hard. His body began to shake and Clint took the bowl from his long slender fingers, he handed it to Sam whispering, “Go get a cold wet cloth,” as he grabbed the nearby trash can, James looked like he was about to be sick.

Grabbing the can from Clint he heaved, the broth and water coming up along with the sour bile in his stomach. James heaved a few more times, pain exploding through his midsection from his wound and the act of using his stomach muscles to vomit, though nothing else came up. He felt Clint’s strong hands rubbing along his back, between his shoulder blades.

James looked over, wiping his mouth as Sam came back in. He sucked in his breath as he saw a small red head come in, she had just ended a call, was placing her phone into her pocket before raising her vibrant green eyes to him. “hello Bucky,” she smiled using his old nickname. “It’s been a long time.”

James winced, he needed to get out. He couldn’t be here, his breathing picked up, eyes widening in panic. Clint caught his shoulders in his hands, “James, you got to calm down.”

“No...NO!” he shoved Clint away as the red head made her way over. James felt his stomach roll, he was going to be sick again. “Don’t you dare touch me!” he screamed as she reached out to him. James cried out as he scampered across the bed toppling over the edge in his rush. He felt his breath leave him in one heavy whoosh as his back landed hard on the tiled floor. He curled up into a ball, pain exploding throughout him. Trying to alleviate the pain, he rolled onto his left side opposite of his wound, he stayed there for a second to catch his breath. Once he caught it he was moving. The three screamed after him as he skittered across the floor, terror launching him forwards. His long legs worked for him though, thankfully, even as he held his midsection in one arm, his vision dimming, he knew shouldn’t have come here.

He shouldn’t have! How was she here? Why was she here? His mind was erratic, thoughts jumbling together in his pain and panic, he just needed to get out.

He could hear someone behind him and he ducked, Sam cursed as he crashed into the wall, “James! Slow down! It’s okay! I promise she won’t touch you!” He cursed again as James crashed into the couch a heavy grunt leaving the smaller man and he continued, he could see the red seeping through the gauze and medical bandage they had wrapped around him as it soaked through his tank. “DAMMIT JAMES YOUR DOING MORE DAMAGE TO YOURSELF!” Sam yelled genuine concern in his voice as he watched James stagger towards the door.

James swung the door open upon reaching it and leaned back impossibly far in order to stop from crashing into the taller broader body that stood in the doorway, taking up every inch as he had his hand raised to knock. James’ blue eyes widening at the solid wall of muscle in front of him.

He heard Sam behind him as the darkness inched across his vision. He dragged in a ragged breath, no...please? He begged his legs to work, there was a back door wasn’t there? He couldn’t remember right now his head was fuzzy and he was passing out again. “Fuuu-” left his lips before he felt himself begin to fall.

**

Sergeant Steve Rogers hadn’t been far away when he received a phone call from Natasha Romanoff.

He had been just down the road in fact, looking for leads on this kid that had been seen on camera before, during, and after the death of Bianca Rodriguez.

He had passed her boyfriend, the notorious hit man Freddie Mendoza, had come back and from what they could tell had been involved in an altercation inside the office of the late Ms. Rodriguez and then burst frantically from the office, running to the elevators. The kid, who couldn’t be more than 22? Maybe 24? Steve tried to gauge but he was shit with those kind of things.

He himself was too damned old.

He had watched in fascination as the kids long legs stretched out in front of him carrying him easily to the elevator doors. “Shit little fucker should be in track!” an officer stated looking over Steve’s shoulder, he nodded before going back to the video.

Steve pursed his lips as he watched the elevator footage of the kid, he had been shot, falling into the elevator, had managed to get the doors shut in time behind him. Something in him reacted as he watched the dark haired young man whimper and sob on the floor of the elevator. He felt for the kid as he dragged himself up and stepped out the elevator, cautiously like a deer being hunted before escaping out the front door moments before Mendoza’s men made it to the first floor.

Steve had been proud of the kids quick get away. Now he just had to find him. He was Steve’s possible key witness, he had to get to him before Mendoza caught him. How had he escaped in the first place? That was puzzling in itself. Mendoza never let anyone get away.

Steve’s phone rang and his eyebrows snapped up at the name. “Rogers, what do you want Romanoff?”

“I have your witness.” She answered direct and to the point as always.

Steve sucked in a breath, “Where?” he scribbled down the address in his notebook. “I’ll be there in ten.” He waved over his Lieutenant.

The slim woman hurried over, Lt. Hill put her hands on her hips, “What is it?”

Steve looked around, “I have a lead-”

“Good wait on your partner, then head over,” she cut him off.

“I can’t wait on Lang!! Look, I’ll head over, text him the address, but I am certain this is the kid we’re looking for. If I don’t get there before Mendoza the kid is dead, along with the persons sheltering him right now. I am gonna need a safe-house or two.”

Hill rolled her brown eyes, but set her jaw and nodded, “I’ll get one on the outskirts of town, I’m sure Coulson can help find a second one, though that might be out of town.”

“Sure, just let Fury know, I don’t think we should tell Pierce though, not just yet. You know as well as I do Fury has his suspicions about the guy.” Hill pursed her lips and nodded her head, she had worked with both men and she knew her loyalties laid with their Captain Fury, more so than that of their Sheriff. “Thanks Maria,” he held her hands in his before deciding against his car, knowing if he took it he would likely be followed. 

Lang could pick them up.

***

Hand raised he frowned as he heard a commotion from inside the house as raised his hand to knock when the door was swung open. He stared into blue eyes, he immediately recognized his witness, the boy teetering on his feet before him grey-blue eyes clouding in pain, one arm wrapped around his abdomen the kid leaned back so far Steve feared he would hit the ground.

“fuuuu-” the dark-haired kid managed a half curse before his eyes rolled back into his head and Steve had to move fast as his legs did collapse, the dark skinned man behind him slid on the floor crashing into the couch. 

Steve swept the unconscious kid up into his muscular arms, one hand behind his back, the other under his knees, carrying him like some dame in distress. He let himself into the house kicking the door shut with his foot all in stride. Up close he could see the kid was beyond pale, he weighed almost nothing, Steve felt something wet and sticky on his hand and looked down. “Shit he’s bleeding! Natasha get your ass out here right now!” he roared sitting on the couch and ripping the flimsy cotton material of the white tank they had put on James.

Natasha showed up at his side with a first aide kit. Her green eyes sparked with fire as he demanded to know why his witness was trying to run away and why he was bleeding out.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“We cannot keep them all under the same roof are you fucking kidding me?!” Maria Hill cursed. She waved Steve’s hands away when he held them out trying to get her to stay quiet to not bother the kid that had been unconscious for the past twenty-four hours and then some. 

Steve had needed to call a private Doctor to meet them at the safe house. They had gotten the bleeding under control and Nat proved to be a good medic, if her patient hadn’t gone bolting from her. “Then get me a second location!” Steve hissed back at her.

Maria tilted her head putting her hands on her hips, “Steve, you know we can’t do that unless you want the Sheriff to start nosing around.”

Steve sighed, “then we will all stay here. It’s our only option, if we let these kids go back they will be in danger, unless you want to put a detail on all of them individually?”

Maria sighed, “Fury said he will find a way to stop by maybe in a few days time. As for Mendoza, once we locate him he will be arrested. We don’t know if the charges will hold as the boy was in there around the same time. It’s gonna be close.” she finished raising her eyebrows at him.

Steve nodded, he saw Scott Lang headed their way and was relieved, Scott was good at running Maria off, not that he didn’t appreciate the woman, but he was now going on almost forty hours without sleep and without coffee and he could handle it with coffee, not so much without. He stifled a yawn as he took the cup of coffee from his partner with a murmured thanks before swigging it down.

“Savage,” Lang said looking disgusted, “So Lieutenant," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes quickly stepping away as he followed her towards the front of the safe house.

Steve chuckled and stepped back into the room behind him. He took up his spot next to the bed in a cushioned chair. He wanted his own bed, but he needed to be here when this kid woke up. 

This kids name was James Buchanan Barnes. Natasha had told him as much. The others were Clint Barton, freelance photographer, and Sam Wilson, Animal Veterinarian. Nat herself he knew, she had too many credentials to even begin to list. Had known her since the beginning of her record in juvie. Steve closed his eyes. What brought all these kids together? He glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed, he was really cute when he wasn’t bleeding out, Steve thought to himself. He remembered the way his eyes flashed silver at him before dulling to a dark blue and rolling to the back of his head. 

Steve could feel himself begin to nod off, otherwise he wouldn’t be having such thoughts.

______

James grimaced when he came too. His body ached and he had no idea where he was at the moment, this was becoming a habit it seemed. Looking around he could tell he wasn’t in Clint’s little two story house. No, he was somewhere new. He moved to get out of bed when he realized his right hand was cuffed to the metal headboard. He tugged on it softly and then remembered seeing Natasha. 

He looked around frantically when his eyes fell on the sleeping man beside the bed in a chair. He needed to be quiet if he was going to get out of here. He looked down at his midsection, he was patched up rather nicely now. They must have gotten a doctor. 

James bit his bottom lip and braced himself, grabbing the metal from the headboard in his left hand he began to pull. There was no give, his eyes flicked over to the sleeping man in the chair. He put his feet on either side and shoved hard. He cried out in pain as the cuff tightened around his wrist cutting into the flesh.

“Stop,” came a gruff sleepy voice right in his ear, he jerked forwards and crashed into the headboard. “Hey, hey, your okay. You’re safe, here lemme…” The big guy moved forwards and grabbed his hand, using the key he loosened it till it wasn’t hurting anymore. Steve sat back on the bed rubbing his eyes, dark rings under his baby blue eyes. “Hungry?”

James eyed him warily, this guy was easily twice his size and packing a lot of muscle. “Where am I? Where’s Clint and Sam?” he asked looking around the room, “Who are you?” James backed up as his eyes opened wide, “Jesus…you’re not…with them?”

Steve saw the look of terror and he felt for the kid, but it was the right emotion to have, “Hey whoa there, I am Sgt. Steve Rogers with SHIELD offices, you know we are equal to local police? You’re safe,” he offered again as James looked pale. “You’re friends, they’re in the next room over. Natasha called me-”

“She isn’t my friend and I just met Sam, but anyone dating Clint is good in my book.” James cut him off, “Did you mention food?” he asked a hopeful look in his eye.

Steve laughed, “yeah, promise not to bolt?”

James gnawed on his bottom lip and frowned when Steve perked an eyebrow, uncuffing the restraints from the bed and pulling him along. No trust. James could see wherever they were was a shabby little place just two rooms and a living room with a built in kitchen area. He stopped as Steve reached into the fridge and followed him to the microwave. “What is it?” he asked as Steve stuffed the mystery Tupperware into the micro and set it to two minutes.

Steve perked an eyebrow, “it is Lang’s dinner. I’m sure you’ll live.”

James opened to say something when a pair of hands slid along his hips and he heard, “I hope you enjoy that, you’re gonna pay me back somehow.” James yelped at the unwelcome touch and jumped forwards crashing into Steve who had an amused look on his face. 

“Lang, stop it the kid has been through enough as it is!”

James glared at the lanky brunette who’s brown eyes danced with merriment. “Ahhh, that was the best reaction I’ve gotten in awhile, but yeah my daughter made me that dinner so enjoy it.” He nodded at him and grabbed a set of keys off the counter, “better get his side of the story, I’m going to replace my dinner.” he patted Steve on the shoulder, “we should be good for another day. Hopefully Coulson will have a new location for us by then. Then we have to make this kid disappear.” James jerked back at his words and Lang laughed, “Sorry, you’ll be going into witness protection, you have to testify against Mendoza.”

“M-Mendoza?! NO! You gotta just get me outta here or something!” he jerked at his restraint and grabbed Steve’s arm. He was surprised as Steve grabbed his metal prosthetic in his free hand practically lifting James off the floor to inspect it.

“Is this how you got away?” Steve asked, this explained the arm of the man that had his arm completely ripped apart at the elbow. 

James looked terrified, Steve wondered if that was going to be his permanent expression now, “h-he wouldn’t let me go and Mendoza was gonna kill me!”

Steve frowned and Lang put his hands on his hips voicing their shared question, “And what were you doing there anyhow? You have no prior ties with Bianca Rodriguez.”

“I was getting my phone,” James looked from one man to the other and Steve sighed.

“What were you doing there in the first place? Why were you in her office at all to leave behind your phone?” Steve clarified as he grabbed the dish from the microwave. James looked down, he knew this would happen. He felt a hand on his jaw and looked up in surprise as Steve tilted his chin up. “We need you to tell us everything in order to properly care for you.”

“I uh, I work for Thanos Escort Services. We do anything to make our customers happy.” James supplied the well recited line.

Both faces of the men in front of him fell, there was something that flickered across the blonds face, interested? James filed that for later as Steve looked at him all seriousness. “Please tell me you were there for someone else? That you accompanied a co-worker of hers, that all you did was accompany her to a function?”

“Do I look like someone who is a function attendee?” James shot back his mouth watering as he could smell whatever was in the tupper. 

Steve handed him the plate and a fork when he heard James’ stomach rumble. He watched as the kid dug in, shoveling food into his mouth. He couldn’t help a small smile at Lang’s disgusted expression, “Now you know how I feel!” he nudged his partner. 

Lang shrugged, “Can’t help that my daughter knows how to cook! Betcha that’s really yummy buddy, remember nothing in life is free. Ugh, I am going to get some food. Start typing this shit up?” he asked already walking towards the door.

Steve waved him goodbye and moved, James moving along with him. He balanced the plate precariously in his free hand. “Can you uncuff me? I was only running cause Natasha was there…” he looked up at the blond and smirked, “I mean, unless that’s your thing?”

Steve frowned down at him, he perked an eyebrow, not saying anything he slid the key into his portion of the handcuffs and then James’, “I’m gonna need to know the entire story, start from your first interaction with Ms. Rodriguez. Doesn’t matter how small.”

James sighed, as he sat next to Steve on the couch. “I uh, really don’t talk much to them. Rumlow handles all that I just show up and….do my part.”

Steve glanced up at him, “mind telling me why you were running from Nat?”

James polished off the plate, his tongue swiping over his lips as he looked thoughtful. “Uhm, do I have to answer that?”

Steve looked at him, “No, but it would help me decide whether or not I need her here.”

“I killed her cousin, so not to eager to be around her.” James answered shrugging his shoulders, “Do we have something to drink?”


	4. Chapter 4

 

Steve froze, Natasha’s cousin? She had passed away in a car crash several years before…that would mean… “You were dating Wanda Maximoff?!”

James' eyes darted to the front door and Steve reached out as James stood, he caught James by the shoulder and felt him shiver under his large hands. “Look…I gotta go…bathroom?!” James all but squeaked. He frowned what was it with this guy? He just wanted to get out of here, it had been a mistake going to Clint, he should have just gone to Rumlow. He would have taken care of him.

Steve sighed, he didn’t say anything, but he could see the kid thinking, so he just pulled James behind him leading him to the bathroom. “You have five minutes. If I call your name you had better answer or I will come in.” James stared up at him with wide blue eyes. Steve swallowed thickly, “Go on!” he pushed James towards the door and turned his back.

James made a soft noise as he almost lost his balance and stumbled into the bathroom. Shutting the door he locked it behind him before he looked around. 

One window. 

James turned the faucet on and fumbled with the lock on the window. He jumped as he heard his name.

“James?!”

He frowned at the sound he made, “YEEEAaah?!” he called out voice coming out too loud and then softening. He held still as the doorknob wriggled.

“James? Unlock the door.” Steve demanded

“Fuck….fuck…fuck, fuck fuck…” he doubled his efforts on opening the window and managed to wriggle it halfway upwards, he hoisted himself upwards and over the ledge, into the small opening when he heard Steve hit the door with his shoulder. “Christ!” he wriggled his hips and winced when his abdomen hit the ledge harshly. Dammit he was tired of hurting, he heard the door break down. “NOO!” he cried out when he felt strong hands wrap around his waist and lift him as if he weighed no more then a child. He held onto the window ledge with both hands as he struggled to to keep from getting pulled back inside, his lower body inside, the upper half outside.

“LET. GO.” Steve demanded, James shook his head biting down on his lip determined to pull himself out of the window. His breath left him as he felt Steve’s hands tighten on his abs right over his wound, breath leaving him in one swift whoosh of air, he was then yanked away from the window while he was trying to recovering from the new wave of pain, still reeling, he thrown ungracefully over Steve’s broad shoulder a small whine leaving him as he felt a renewed sharp pain in his side.

He wheezed as it stabbed through him, making his eyes water. He felt his back hit the bed and he scrambled to get away, even as he struggled for breath, but he was pulled back by strong broad hands on his calves and he swung his hands as Steve straddled him, thick thighs locking him in place under him.

“DAMMIT!” Steve growled not caring about the pairs of eyes that came and peeked around the bedroom door frame. He caught James’ wrists in his and held them above his head easily as he reached back grabbing a pair of cuffs from his waistband and closed them on James’ wrists and the metal grate headboard, effectively locking him in place. “If you go out there, Mendoza will have you killed. Do you understand that!?” he caught James’ chin in his large hand stilling the boy under him, forcing him to meet his gaze. “James, you  _will_  die.”

He felt a wave of guilt as the young man under him finally stilled, water in his silver blue eyes. James nodded biting his bottom lip. Steve slowly moved off him and watched as James curled onto his side, unmoving. Looking over his shoulder he frowned at the three that stood there. When he looked back and saw James’ shoulders shaking he quickly stood and strode to the door, pushing the three out and shutting the door behind him to give James a moment.

He gripped Nat’s arm, glaring at Clint, “You come too, we have to talk.”

Sam followed, his hand clutching Clint’s. The four situated in the small kitchen now Steve leaned against the counter. “Why didn’t you tell me that was the kid that was dating Wanda?!”

Nat narrowed her eyes, “He killed my cousin and Clint’s closest friend.”

Steve frowned, “Dammit Romanoff! He was just a kid back then!” his voice was loud in the small kitchen. “If it had been Clint behind the wheel?” he leveled a glare at her, “or you?! all of you had been drinking! None of you were to blame actually, it was the other driver who was completely sober and skidded on the damned rain slicked road!” he shook his head as they bowed their heads. “You didn’t hear that though did you?” he asked a tone of disgust in his voice. “No, because Wanda was dating a poor boy. He could never hope to be enough for your rich parents. It was all his fault, he was the bad influence.”

Steve could barely hold onto his rage. He had been just a rookie back then, he and his partner had responded to the call. As well as half the force. When someone’s rich children were involved you were there. 

He had heard the driver of the kids vehicle had been taken away in the ambulance. It had been particularly bad collision. The other driver had over compensated in the rain, sent his car skidding and hurtled into the side of the kids jeep, taking them with him into a roll. He had hit the jeep with such force it had melded the metal together even in the pouring rain.

The driver of the jeep they were in, had been thrown out the car, he had held on when the jeep rolled, his left arm trapped under the car, he had been lucky that was all that had gone under the jeep. Steve had later heard the boy had lost his arm ending his promising career of being a football player. Wanda had been hit dead on in the passenger seat, the car door buckling in on her, offering no protection. There was nothing to be done. She had been pronounced dead at the scene.

James had not only lost his girlfriend, but his friends and his future. Steve had overheard the parents talk lowly of the boy during court proceedings. Stating if Wanda had just been with someone of the same social class she would never have been put in that spot.

It still caused Steve’s blood to boil. 

“I didn’t know.” Clint murmured, Sam squeezed his hand.

“Not only that, the fucking kid is being hunted down by the most dangerous guy in our city now. Now when he needs a friend your gonna hold something against him that was not his fault?!”

“Steve,” he looked over to see Scott standing in the doorway. “Go talk to the kid, I’ll deal with them,” he offered his brown eyes soft.

Steve sighed and nodded. He stalked from the room more angry than he had reason to be and stopped in front of the only other room in the safe house. He cleared his throat and pushed the door open slightly. He heard a sniffle and sighed as he spotted James sitting up in the bed at an awkward angle.

At the sound of the sigh James stiffened and tuned his back as he saw Steve enter the room. “Go away…” he murmured lifting his arms to wipe at his face.

Steve shut his eyes quickly and moved around the bed to sit near James, he watched as James shrank away with a frown. That wouldn’t do, he needed his witness to trust him. “Look, lets start over yeah?” he asked smiling slowly. He reached out holding his hand out to James, “I am Sgt. Steven Grant Rogers, I am one of the men investigating the murder of Bianca Rodriguez,” he sucked in a breath as red rimmed silvery blue eyes turned to look at him and his outstretched hand.

James looked at the proffered hand and up at the blond it belonged to. He bit his bottom lip and stretched his hand out. He grimaced as the metal of the cuff bit into his flesh, making him stop just before he could reach that large hand. 

Steve sighed as his expression cleared and he turned his back on the Sgt. “Yeah. guess I should remove those huh?” Steve offered.

James let out a noise as strong arms wrapped around his waist, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he screamed pulling away as much as possible, but that only caused him to lean forwards into those thick muscular arms which he shrank away from, this in turn caused him to run into the chest behind him and he hissed. James murmured as he lost all his will to fight, Sgt. Steve was everywhere it seemed, and he was tired, he had pushed himself too much.  

“James?” Steve asked alarmed as the smaller man fell into his chest, body limp.

“Just tired…” was the quiet response.

“You gonna try running again?” Steve asked his hands moving along James’ wrists, he furrowed his brow as he realized the cuff around James flesh wrist was too tight. He wondered if he had done that in his haste to keep him still or if James had caused it struggling against the restraints? James slumped onto the bed causing Steve to lean over his prone body to reach the cuffs. “James?”

James shook his head, ”Bucky.”

Steve blinked, “What was that?” he asked leaning down to hear as he managed to take the cuffs off and release James, the boy was talking too low.

James curled into him surprising him, the younger mans arms wrapping around his waist. Steve now felt his face heat and he himself made a noise he had heard the young man make. “Bucky, my friends call me Bucky,” he murmured pulling the larger man into the bed beside him and snuggling without preamble. He frowned, as he felt Steve stiffen and then slowly relax, his eyes dropping quickly yet his face was one of confusion, he was just so tired,“They used to call me that…” he corrected himself burying his face into Steve’s side a fresh wave of sadness washing over him. 

What did it matter now? Everything was his fault, no one would miss him.

Maybe Rumlow…

Steve groaned as the young man crawled against him, making him sink into the bed till he was comfortable. Bucky was fast asleep. Steve wondered how he could slip out of this, but he found himself stifling a yawn, it had been a long couple of days. He needed to move over to the chair…

In a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke when he heard a soft knock on the door, picking his head up he noted it was dark out again and realized he must have slept for a good five hours. Scott’s head poked into the room.

“Docs here,” he mouthed pointing at James.

Steve grumbled waving an arm. Scott disappeared and he gingerly shook the young man that was currently drooling on him. “Hey,” he shook James again until finally those silvery blues opened, looking at him in anger. “Gotta wake up, Docs here to look you over.”

James sat up in the bed rubbing his hand over his eyes. He was still tired, he could sleep for what he was sure would be years. “M’kay,” he mumbled as Steve rolled off the bed. He felt the need to bolt, but he had been trying nonstop since the first night at Clint’s and there was just no way he was going anywhere till he was in better shape. 

He looked down and realized he was in need of a doctor, his dressing was showing signs of red and he looked up as he heard the door shut. He looked around the room quickly, and toyed with the idea of running but the door was opening again and he was looking up into the eyes of a really pretty woman.

“So why are you here?” Steve was asking.

“I told you, Dr. Banner was held up and I was sent as his replacement.” she said watching as Steve went over the papers in his hand. She smiled at James as he moved to the foot of the bed. “You’ll need to remove your shirt.”

James did so as she moved forwards. Steve sighed finding nothing wrong he set the papers on the small night stand and crossed his arms over his chest. “Alright then Dr. Darkholme, patch up our boy.”

James frowned, he had heard Rumlow say that name before. Maybe it was a cousin? Still he pulled the tank over his head gingerly, his muscles screaming at him. He winced, the doctor frowning as she inspected the bruises that were clearly fresh.

“What happened here?” she asked looking at the bruises. 

“He was attempting to run,” Steve explained, “But we’re not going to have that problem now are we?” 

James shook his head looking over at the woman before him. She gave him a concerned look before turning to face Steve, “I need you to leave.”

“What? No!”

She narrowed her eyes at Steve, "I have patient confidentiality that needs to be protected, please step out you may stand right outside the door. This won’t take long, I am just going to re-dress the wrap and do a quick check.” She perked an eyebrow at Steve and James was surprised to see the other man give in.

“Fine, gonna go make a coffee, but I’ll be right back in,” he pointed at James who nodded.

James watched as the door shut and the woman smiled at him as she set her bag down on the bed. “So, lets see this wound James,” he stood still as she began to undress it.

____

Scott handed Steve a cup as his phone chimed, “Look, I know the kid is more your type, but that woman is…” he made an appreciating face as he moved his hands in a heart shape. Scott paused for a moment and looked at Steve who stared at the cup in his hand, “look, I know this really doesn’t need to be said, your professionalism is beyond any I have seen before..”

“Shut up, I know. I didn’t mean to fall asleep in the bed with him, it was….”

Scott held up a hand, “Look your my partner, I got you covered, just be careful. That kid isn’t an idiot, he’s an escort and from what I understand he’s a damn good one. Most his clientele are both sexes, he doesn’t prefer one way or the other….just, don’t forget he does this for a living.”

Steve stared at his partner for a moment. Scott acted the fool a lot, which always made him underestimate him. Not as much as anyone else, but Steve would slip up at times. He smiled, “Thanks Lang.”

Scott touched his cup to Steve’s throwing him a mock salute, “sure thing cap!” he quirked a smile at him.

____

James rubbed his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed once she was done redressing it, he looked over as the doctor locked the door. “Uhm, Sgt Steve said he would be back…” he murmured pulling on a fresh shirt.

She moved over to where he sat and smiled down at him, gingerly touching his wrist. She cleaned it quickly and bandaged it up as well. If he preferred woman he would hit on her so fast, as it were he was thinking of a certain tall blond. He wondered if he could get a cup of coffee as well? 

“James right? You work for Thanos Escort Services yes?” she asked.

James swallowed, he didn’t know why he felt on edge as she reached into the black bag pulling out a needle. “Yeah, they tell you that? Thought nothing was being told to anyone, erm, whats that for?” he asked, noting his voice was a bit higher pitched. Something wasn’t right, he looked over at the door, she was between him and it. The window? He hadn’t scoped it out since the big guy was always with him in the room.

“Well, we have our ways of finding out,” her smile was cold and James stood backing away from her as she stepped towards him. “No need to be nervous, this is to help with the pain,” she assured him. 

James didn’t feel assured.

___

Scott reached for his cell, checking his messages, his face paled, “Its Maria, says she’s on her way with Banner.”

Steve cursed, dropping the cup as he started for the room. He broke into a run as he heard a cry, that was Bucky, he knew that kids scream by memory now. And the fact that he was crying Steve’s name made him hurry more. He ran past the three that were in the spare bedroom.

He shoved his shoulder into the door not even bothering to check and see if it was even locked. 

____

James could hear his heavy footsteps coming towards the room, his eyes flickered towards the door and that was when she lunged at him. He cried out ducking backwards, “STEVE!” he yelled as loud as he could, his abdomen screaming at him in protest. She closed a hand around his throat and he shoved her hard, but not before she managed to knee him square in his side. James coughed, gasping as the pain blinded him. For fucks sake he just wanted it to stop! “STEVE!” he yelled as she stabbed him with the needle. James grunted as she shoved him roughly, whatever had been in that needle was taking effect quickly and he stumbled feeling weak. 

The woman shoved him backwards as he heard Steve crash into the door yet again. “Damn that man…” she growled pushing the curtains open as James slid down the wall to the ground. He reached up weakly, his hand grasping the edge of her shirt. She shoved his hand away as she opened the window. 

James felt rather than saw someone crawl into the room. He made a noise as he was hoisted up and shoved through the window. Strong arms caught him on the other side and he struggled to keep his eyes open, he heard when the door crashed open, he could imagine Steve’s body crashing through it like a goddamn monster. It was the last thing he thought of.

___

Steve cried out, gun raised as he saw James shoved through the window. The man beside the doctor falling as he pulled the trigger. Somewhere in the back he heard Nat scream, he knew Scott was right behind him as he lunged forwards grabbing a fistful of blond hair.

Darkholme screamed as she twisted in his arms kicking at him. Steve grunted as her booted heel connected with his abdomen, he responded by simply jerking her over his shoulder. She landed with a thud on the floor behind him, Scott on top of her almost instantly as Steve dove through the window.

Landing in the dirt he rolled and made it to his feet in record time, running he lunged at the two men that carried James between them. they fell into a mound on the ground, Steve cradled James before hitting the ground. He straddled the young brunette bringing his gun up as one man came at him. The resounding crack of his gun broke the silence of the quiet neighborhood, he watched as his would be attacker fell to the ground in a heap as the other ran towards a waiting sedan. 

No tags. 

Steve looked down as he heard a soft groan. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest he held a hand over it. He had almost lost him. Steve cursed as he saw Hills SUV turn onto the street opposite, flying towards the house. Her lights bounced dangerously close to them and he scooped James up into his arms stalking towards her as she skidded to a halt. 

“What the hell happened?” She demanded opening the door for him, he gently laid James in the back seat.

“We’ve been compromised, who the hell have you talked to?!” he growled as she stood by, cell to her ear.

“Bring them out,” she ordered as Bruce moved from the front of the SUV to the back where Bucky laid.

“His breathing is shallow, what the fuck have you been doing to him?! Did you give him a sedative?!” Bruce demanded angrily, “remind me to never be one of your witnesses,” he growled at him. 

Steve stalked around the front of the SUV, ignoring Banner’s questions, he would answer them later. “Where are you taking them?!” Hill asked.

“This your personal car?” he demanded as she followed him. Scott came out the front of the house, the three following. Clint had one arm wrapped around Nat and Sams waist, eyes searching for any possible danger as he followed Scott out of the house. Hill nodded, “That means it’s not bugged?”

Hill nodded yet again, “you know I have my car checked on the regular basis, what Fury and I have been looking into demands I keep clean. Steve..” she put a hand onto his arm as Scott managed to get the others into the SUV and climbed in beside Steve. 

Nat sat with Banner, Sam and Clint sitting in the back seats, her hands on James’ face, “Bucky?? Bucky? What happened to him?!” she asked lifting his head into her lap.

Scott reached back, placing a bag into Banner’s hands, “That woman said she was a replacement for you, go through that. Maybe you’ll find what she drugged him with.”

Banner nodded as Hill closed the door on Steve’s side. “Get them out of here, the locals have been called. Get in touch with me ASAP,” she looked at the building as Steve nodded towards it, 

“There’s a woman in there, said her name is Darkholme, interrogate her. I’m sure you’ll find your mole through her. I’ll get in touch soon.” He put the SUV in reverse leaving the safe house behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve banged on the door once he had gotten past the gate. Bruce grumbled about his rough treatment of a wounded patient. Steve rolled his eyes, he was cradling the kid in his arms like a child for gods sake! He stole a glance down at the brunette in his arms, who slept on, dark lashes fluttering every so often as he frowned in his sleep. Steve wondered what he dreamt of?

Probably of dying as he had been in danger of for the past thirty six hours. 

Steve’s baby blue eyes met dark chocolate ones as T’Challa himself answered the door, a frown marring his handsome face. “Steven Rogers,” he looked over his shoulder, “and guests apparently.”

Steve dropped his head quickly, “Please, we need a safe place.”

T’Challa stood aside, letting the group in. He called for several men to come and they swept the group away, he himself led Bruce and Steve to his private medical facilities. Bruce’s face showing how utterly grateful he was to have the proper tools and help available than he would have at a safe house god only knows where.

Steve followed T’Challa to a side room where he could keep an eye on his charge. “So I haven’t heard from you in what has it been? Two years? And here you are, appearing on my doorstep toting around a group of young ones and your partner. What have you gotten yourself into?”

Steve lets out a long breath and begins.

_____

 

Bucky could feel her fingers wrap around his throat, he bolted upright screaming loudly. Strong hands on his shoulders and he struggled against the unfamiliar faces. Panic swamping him, he swings wildly with his left arm throwing a man back against the wall. He’s up and out of the bed as the others step back, headed straight to the door. Finally he see’s Steve in the doorway and his legs give out under him, “Fuck,” he breaths dropping his face into his hands. He feels Steve’s arms around him and he holds onto the mans strong shoulders as he pulls him up off the floor. 

“Hey, take a deep breath...slow down, your gonna pass out if you keep that up,” Steve murmurs helping him to the bed.  James holds on to Steve as he gulps down air, he can’t stop the tightening in his chest and he grabs at it, leaning into his knees. His left hand clutching at Steve’s shirt, he closes his eyes as he feels lightheaded. He manages a small noise as Steve grips his chin in his hand forcing him to meet his gaze. “Look at me,” Steve demands as James’ eyes flutter shut, he forces his eyes open and meets Steve’s determined gaze, “Now, breath with me.” 

James forces in a shaky breath trying to match Steve’s slow breathing, followed by an equally shaky exhale. This continues for awhile until he was able to breath clearly.

“How is he?” James’ eyes flicker over Steve’s shoulder to the handsome dark skinned man behind him. He stands with authority and demands respect from his presence alone. James notices the man has one of his hands on the small of Steve’s back. 

Steve straightens, smiling gently at the other man. “He had a panic attack, he’s fine now. James Barnes, meet T’Challa our host.”

James nodded at the dark skinned man, he knew of the ‘King of Wakanda Entertainment’ the established record company that was at the top for the past ten years. They were the ones that had the hottest singers and rap artists around. “I-” he coughed and frowned opening his mouth again, only to go into a coughing fit. 

“Steve..” T’Challa admonished him grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He handed the cup to James, who greedily swallowed the cold liquid eyes closing in pleasure. 

“T-thank you,” he croaked. He heard a knock at the door and saw Scott come in. “How long have I been out?” he asked hoarsely, “That woman...she stuck a needle in me..”

Steve pushed him into the bed as Scott came to stop by them. “You’ve been out for a couple weeks.”

James jerked up and then realized he wasn’t hurting. Pulling his shirt up he saw the bandages weren’t as thick as before. “HOW?!”

Steve held his hands up, “quick decision. You were doing your damnedest to keep hurting yourself and so we figured to let you rest until you were healed enough not to rip stitches out. Listen, that woman that attacked you, she was working for a man named Rumlow, you recognize it?” Steve knew that he would, but he needed James to focus on something other than having been put in a medical coma to heal.

James paled, he dropped his head and fought to keep from sobbing. He nodded quickly swallowing hard. He was surprised as he felt Steve’s hand on his leg, squeezing quickly. “Rumlow, Brock Rumlow...he’s the guy that handles all my work. Remember I told you? He decides who I go see...” his head snapped up as realization dawned on him, “d-do you think he set this all up?! He is supposed to screen all my clients thoroughly!”

Scott cleared his throat, “There any reason he had it out for you?”

James frowned, “I am almost finished paying off my loans, told him I was gonna quit.”

“Any other reason?” Scott pressed.

James looked at him then Steve who wouldn’t meet his gaze, “What do you mean by that?” he asked nervously.

“You’re an escort James, maybe he didn't want to share you? Maybe he got a little jealous? A little greedy, maybe he wanted to keep you to himself?” Scott asked point blank.

James swallowed, “I uh....we haven’t done that in awhile, it’s been months..h-he understands that we aren’t gonna work out,” his tongue darted out nervously and he didn’t realize he reached over to grip onto Steve. He shook his head, “Rumlow, he wouldn’t do it,” his mind rejected the idea. Rumlow had been there for him when no one else had. He had introduced James to the escort life, had taken care of him. He shook his head vehemently. “I just don’t understand it..”

Steve pursed his lips as he felt James shift closer to him, the boy was already holding onto the hem of his shirt. “James, how long was your relationship with-?”

“Brock, Brock Rumlow. Uhh, after the accident and after I received this arm, I kinda got lost,” he dropped his head, “everyone hated me, my own family... well, I was getting threats.”

Steve furrowed his brow, “What are you talking about?”

James took in a breath pulling away from Steve and dropping his hands into his lap he stared at them, the contrasting metal to his flesh hand, “some people set our house on fire one night. If it hadn’t been for Becca waking up to get some water in the middle of the night,” he closed his eyes. 

“Did you report this?” Scott asked crossing his arms over his chest.

James laughed bitterly. “Seriously? The fire department came down and said it was an electrical fire. When me and my pa went down to the police station the next day t-to ask them to properly investigate...” he looked back down at his hands, “after we left the station with no answers, we got dragged into an alley, my pa had to watch as I got the shit beat out of me in the alley way outside the station by several men.”

Steve made a noise in the back of his throat and he stood clenching his fists. “Can you identify them?” he asked pacing angrily. He paused when T’Challa caught his elbow and held him still.

James’ eyes flicked up watching the men hold a silent conversation. He scowled, he was stupid, had been thinking there was something a bit more. He dropped his gaze back to his hands, of course the sergeant would want to do his best to keep him in good health. He had been there while Bianca was killed. Steve needed him alive to testify. “That was over four years ago. Look, my family left and I stayed, didn’t want anyone following to really cause some damage. Then my ‘friends’ turned their backs on me. What do you want? I met Brock a little later, I was struggling for money, he had a solution. My ma doesn’t need to know about any of this. So don’t involve her.”

Steve turned to see James had set his jaw, what had changed? “Lang, did we ever get the coffee you were talking to that pretty girl in the kitchen about?”

T’Challa raised an elegant eyebrow before dropping his hand from Steve, “ahh, yes, I can help with that. Come my friend,” he slid his arm around Lang’s waist leading him out of the room.

Steve opted for pulling a chair up to the bed instead of sitting so close to the young brunette. James glanced up at him fidgeting. “James, what’s wrong?”

James shook his head, “nothing, why would anything be wrong? I just fucked some hit man’s wife, he found out, killed her and now wants to kill me. The man I thought I could utterly trust is probably why this happened. No, nothing wrong at all.”

Steve pursed his lips, he needed James to trust him, not shut him out. “Bucky,” he reached out and caught his hand, a shudder going through the younger man. Steve licked his lips as their eyes met, “Bucky, what’s really wrong? You can trust me.”

James felt his breath falter, he hadn’t been called Bucky in over four years. He liked having the blond before him say his childhood nickname. The way his voice softened, his large warm hands on Bucky’s. How his baby blue eyes softened when he looked at him. Bucky looked at his hands. He was just a witness, shit the last person he had trusted had apparently set him up to be killed.

Steve watched as Bucky internally argued with himself. He moved from the chair to the bed beside Bucky. “You don’t need to shut me out. Bucky, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, you’re safe here.”

Bucky’s heart sped up, he dropped his head and murmured.

Steve leaned in closer, “What? I didn’t hear that.”

Bucky looked up at him through his dark lashes which swept down over his cheeks before he moved. He heard Steve make a noise as he crashed his lips against the other mans, shoving Steve onto his back by pushing his shoulders and straddling the larger mans hips. He felt Steve’s hands on his own, pushing even as he kissed Bucky in response. He immediately missed the feeling of Steve’s warm lips when he broke the kiss. When he was being held at arms length, Steve’s chest heaving he smiled down coyly, “I said say my name again.”

Steve felt a shudder of pleasure run through him straight down to his crotch as Bucky quickly pressed his hips down, grinding them against Steve’s. He closed his eyes a moan torn from his lips as he fought the urge to buck his hips up into Bucky’s. His hands flew down, digging into the flesh at his hips as Bucky did it again. “James, stop,” he willed his voice to be stern, he opened his eyes as he felt Bucky’s lips against his own again. 

He needed this to stop, he should stop this, Bucky rocked back over his erection, a smile slipping in place as he pulled back a fraction, “I don’t think you want it to stop,” Bucky breathed. “Bucky, call me Bucky...only that..”

Steve groaned as Bucky squirmed from his grasp to lock lips with his own again. He growled as he swung Bucky onto his back and he rolled atop him, leaving him between his legs and he was so hard, his hips snapped against Bucky’s of their own volition before he could pull himself away and hit the wall with his back, gasping to recover his breath. 

“No, we can’t do this,” Steve closed his eyes willing himself into control. How could he have let that happen? FUCK. He jerked away from the hands that touched his arms. Bucky standing in front of him, “No, James. You are my witness, an escort,” he pushed Bucky’s hands away feeling the hurt that crossed his face.

Bucky pulled away from Steve, his chest hurting, and a flash of cold running through him. Steve moved forwards and he stepped back quickly till the back of his legs hit the bed and he let himself fall back into it, shaking his head. 

The silence dragging as both men stared at each other.

They looked up as there was a small knock on the door. Clint stood in the doorway, “Can we visit?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: memories of tramautic experience
> 
> italics=memories

 

Bucky watched as Clint led the other two into the room. He wasn't entirely sure who the blond that his behind Sam was but his attention was drawn to Clint who caught him up in an embrace. “Clint?” He breathed confused. He remembered making it to the small two story house Clint had worked so hard to pay off. The way Clint looked him over, he hadn't wanted him there, who could blame the guy? It was his fault that their friend had died. His girlfriend, Wanda. Bucky felt his chest heave. He hadn't felt this way since she had last wrapped her arms around him.

*** 

  
_The sound of her scream tore through his very being._

_Wanda, he reached towards her, but he hadn't been wearing his seat belt. They were right around the corner anyhow. He felt his breath leave him as he realized he was airborne._

_Bucky had just been laughing with them, he hadn't been as drunk as they thought him to be. He had barely drank 5 beers, enough to make him tipsy, but he had been chugging water when they didn't look._

_How did it all go so wrong?!_

_He caught the edge of the door, held on, if he could-pain ripped through him as the jeep rolled, right onto his arm. His agonized scream echoed through his own head. He could hear Clint and Nat as well._

_But it was the lack of sound from Wanda that scared him in that millisecond. He had just looked over, her smile brightening his being._

_“Don’t be scared,” she had uttered softly before laughing as he saw the headlights of the oncoming car behind her. What had she meant by that?!_

_Bucky landed hard against the pavement. He heard the jeep come to a scraping halt some feet away from him and everything was silent as he laid there unable to move._

_He swallowed, ‘have to get to Wanda’ he thought as his body shook._

_He could hear Nat screaming and sobbing. Clint…_

_There was nothing for awhile, then sirens, people._

_“Shock,” was a word he remembered as he was lifted. “Not gonna make it.” He heard, he had to-Wanda told him not to be scared, she would be waiting for him. “DOS.” What did that mean?!_

***

Bucky pushed Clint away a little too roughly, “whats wrong?” He asked trying to joke.

“Don’t do that,” Clint admonished, “you didn’t deserve any of it. We were content to just let you take all the blame.” Clint sighed, “you deserved better friends, but if you’re willing to take us back….will you forgive us?”

Bucky looked up as the blond came to a stop beside him, Sam behind her. “Nat?!”

“Bucky!” She launched herself forwards and Bucky froze for a second.

“What happened to your red?!” He asked shocked.

She laughed still holding onto him, as if he would disappear if she let go. “I needed to change, I needed to show you I could change, I am so sorry! For everything, please…we’ll do better this time around. You don't need to face this alone.”

Bucky froze in her arms, then melted as he felt tears streak down his cheeks, he had been alone for too long. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

______

T'Challa smirked as Steve walked into the small library the man had. Scott looked up at him, whiskey in hand.

“Dude, you gotta try this!” He exclaimed.

Steve huffed a small laugh, “I know what T'Challa’s whiskey is like. You need to be careful with that.” He smiled, “We need to call Hill. See where we’re at. Since he’s awake we can meet her somewhere once he’s able to get up and about. This a pretty open/close case. Especially with what video we have.”

“Wanna go meet her now?” Scott asked whipping out his cell and punching her number in, “hey sweetheart-” he looked hurt for a moment and then he smirked mouthing ‘she digs me’ at Steve who rolled his eyes.

T'Challa put his hands on his hips. “Well,” he sighed.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “wanna tag along? Probably just some coffee, nothing fancy.”

T'Challa was next to him reaching up to brush his hand across Steve’s jaw quickly, “are you asking me out on a date Rogers?” He asked smiling.

Steve cleared his throat, “coffee. I think I’m asking you to have coffee with me and my partner.

Scott held his hands up as T'Challa’s brown eyes looked over at him, he didn't even try to hide the smirk. “Look I’m gonna have Maria meet us there. If you two wanna go have some personal time to yourselves that isn’t my business.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “It’s not like that. I want him to know what he’s getting himself into, really know, so far he’s been nice enough to protect us. We may have to leave.”

T'Challa frowned, “my friend, all you had to do was ask, I will never withhold my protection over you. If you decide to explain everything then that is fine.”

Scott stared open mouthed as Steve blushed running a hand over the back of his neck. “Damn wish I had it like that!” He snickered as T'Challa and Steve glared at him. ’“C'mon you two! Maria is waiting on us.”

Steve snatched his coat and walked along behind Scott, when had his partner started calling Hill by her first name? When had he gotten her personal number?! Steve smirked, he liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

 

BROCK RUMLOW.

He had been in the escort business since he had been 17 himself. Now almost over a decade or two later at 34 he was done. He was in the back of Thanos Escort Services, some seedy little office they had set up to look legit. Just shit as he could remember emptying out his desk.

He had come for his stash. Over five thousand of hard earned money. Now because that little shit hadn't just died like he was supposed to Rumlow was being asked about. He bent down under his desk pulling out the chair and reaching the little secret compartment down there. Pushing aside the makeshift little door he stared dumbstruck.

“Looking for something?” Came a voice from above him.

Brock swallowed, he slowly lifted himself from beneath the desk, looking at the heavily tatted hit man. His eyes fell on the small safety box he had been looking for.

He cleared his throat. “Hello Mr. Mendoza,” he backed up looking around. He knew there was no way out though.

“Ah, so you do know who I am. You know what I do then. That you thinking you’re gonna get out of here will be easy?” The man crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Brock swallowed again. He had to try, he made a run for it. He cried out when two large men stepped into the doorway.

____

Scott smiled as he pushed Hill over into the booth, blocking any chance of escape. Steve shook his head sitting across from them, T'Challa following.

Hill frowned as Scott scooted closer to her and he yelped when she pinched him below his elbow. “So,” she started, “Rumlow has gone missing, sometime last night he was seen going into his office and then he disappeared his car is still at the building. Thanos-whatever the hell.”

Steve frowned, “that's not good, we believe he set Bucky up.”

“Bucky?” She asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she added sugar to her coffee and took a sip.

Steve nodded as he grabbed his cup drinking it completely black. T'Challa frowned at him and looked away for a moment. “I meant James, Bucky is his nickname.”

Hill frowned slightly. “Don’t get too chummy there Rogers, he is a witness and,” she sighed, “well. Just don’t get into trouble okay?

“So, what kind of trouble will this present?” T'Challa asked meeting Hills eyes.

“Well this whole thing about Rumlow is news to me. If he maneuvered this so that James would be killed by our wonderful little hit man, then it would be attempted murder, Mendoza will probably walk and that means he’ll be gunning for both our guys. I’m sure he’s the reason Rumlow has gone missing.”

____

Rumlow’s shoulders ached, he couldn’t feel his forearms much less his wrists he had been hanging from all night. He couldn’t answer Freddie’s questions. Which wasn’t good cause that meant he was no good to him.

Said man stepped into the room. “Sure you don’t have anything to give me?”

Rumlow panicked as Freddie looked over his shoulder at the two men that came in with a black bag. “I uh! Those cops have been asking about James! If I tell them I’ll talk maybe they’ll lead me to the kid!”

Mendoza smirked, he held up a hand to the two other men. “You know why I love fear? It makes men like you talk, and sometimes..you come up with good ideas when your afraid.” He turned around and began to walk out. “Make sure he is breathing when you dump him at the hospital. He’s gonna have to be able to talk.” Freddie Mendoza loved the anguished screams of those suffering.

_____

Hill came back with them. She left her vehicle behind at T'Challa’s behest. She argued with Scott in the back and Steve nearly choked when he heard…

“Get a girlfriend already,” she scoffed and was on her phone. “Yeah Hill here. Fury, no, headed to his private safe house.”

“Working on it,” Scott answered looking out the window pouting.

She tapped Steve on the shoulder. “They found Rumlow. Apparently he was dropped off at the hospital, nearly dead but asking for me. I was the one handling him remember? Yeah, keep several units on him at all times, do not let anyone in to see him before us. No, yeah I’ll be headed in.”

T'Challa turned the vehicle around, following her directions to the hospital. ‘ _Finally_ ,’ Steve thought. They would be able to get somewhere with this.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Clint sighed, it had been three days since they had seen or heard from Rogers or Lang. Even more so they weren’t allowed out, ‘orders from master T'Challa,’ is what his guards had told them.

They were being babysat.

Clint ground his teeth annoyed. His eyes fell on Sam, a smile spread over his face as he looked around. “Sam,” he whispered noting there was no one else around.

Sam looked up from his book, a slight bored look on his featured before he ran a hand over his face and stood to walk over to where Clint sat. He made a noise as Clint pulled him down on his lap. “Well, hey there,” he smirked.

Clint smiled as he ran his lips against his partners, “been achin' to kiss ya….”

“Yeah feels weird doin' it around here huh?” Sams eyes widened as Clint’s lips descended on his before he softened into his arms. He moved so that he was straddling Clint's thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck. He shivered when he felt Clint's hands slid up his tee, skin seeking skin.

“Hey! Cut it out or go to your room!” Nat cracked walking in. Both men groaned, Sam laughing as Clint stood with Sam still straddling him, a determined look in his eye.

Sam wondered why he faltered till Clint let him down, and he turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway. He pulled away quickly moving over to hug the brunette. “Glad to see you back on your feet man!” Sam cheered.

Bucky hurried forwards when Clint hung his head, strong shoulders slumping. “Hey!” He caught his friends face in his hands, “whats wrong?!” He asked worried seeing tears in Clint's eyes.

“I just, I was so worried!” Clint let out with a huff of air. “You laying there, for so long, I didn't-it didn't seem like you were gonna wake up ever. Mr. Steve stayed by you all the time. He was always saying you would wake up any minute now. Just you needed to let your body heal..”

Bucky pulled Clint into a hug to stop his rambling. Laughing he shook his head, “I’m fine. Yeah? See all in one piece.” He frowned when he saw Clint's eye flick over his arm. He licked his lips, “how bout we have a drink? I’m bored. Just a couple? Especially since they wont let us out?” The three smiled as Bucky pulled out a whiskey bottle from the large cabinet. “Wow, guys got a fuck ton of liquor. Hey! That's the rare stuff! Thor’s Hammer!” He pulled out the large bottle, “this is that Norwegian liquor, c'mon Nat you used to drink with the best of em! Wanna try with me?”

She laughed, “damn right I do!”

Sam looked over at Clint who shrugged his shoulders. They were no longer kids anymore, they were adults, living and paying their own way. He took Sams hand and pulled him forwards.

____

Steve and Scott held Rumlow up between each other. The man did as much as he could but he was still barely walking by himself after the three days at the hospital.

T'Challa had convinced them that it would be a quicker recovery time at his home as it was with James. So after waiting till he could stand they had packed him into the car and brought him back.

Steve was worried when he didn't see Bucky in the med rooms. He let Scott take over and Hill nodded as he excused himself. Asking around he was told they were in the library.

  
Clint let out a loud “HEYYYYY!” when the door opened and Steve walked in stopping at the sight of the four.

Sam was laying half atop Clint completely passed out and Nat was cuddled up to Bucky. James. James. James his witness.

He moved forwards, “have you guys been drinking?!” He asked incredulously.

Nat smiled up at him sleepily before she went back to drawing patterns on Bucky’s chest.

“It seems like it and they have gotten into my whiskey, oh. Thor's Hammer.” T'Challa murmured, “that is not good.”

Steve frowned and looked around. “Best if we get them to bed.” He sighed heavily.

T'Challa called for a few more servants as he himself pull Nat up into his arms, an arm tucked under her back another under her knees making her smile flirty with him. His smile broadened as he nodded at Steve before walking away.

Steve frowned before leaning over Bucky who was seemingly passed out. However when he brushed Bucky’s hair from his face those grayish blue eyes whipped open and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“You came back!” Bucky murmured against his neck.

Steve grunted quickly before pulling Bucky into his arms, he swallowed as the younger man squirmed in his arms till he was comfortable. “Told you we would be coming back, just had to go get someone.”

He saw Scott who frowned, Steve shook his head as he made for the stairs. He would explain later, now he had to get Bucky to bed.

Steve laughed as Bucky murmured to him. “You’re drunk and don’t know what your saying,” he responded opening the door to his room. He knew Scott and Hill took Rumlow and put him in one of the room with surveillance so he wasn't much worried about that, but he wasn't going to take any chances that Bucky try to rabbit again. He shut the door behind him and moved to the bed with Bucky in his arms. He hissed as he felt lips on his neck. “Bucky-”

“Is it your boyfriend? I seen the way you looked at me before he showed up,” Bucky pouted. “What was that drink? You should have some and loosen up!” Bucky laughed when Steve set him down on the bed and clung to his arm. “Don't leave! I’ll be good! I can be real good!”

Steve licked his lips as he stared down at Bucky, “listen we have to talk.” He grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and made him sit on the bed, before taking a seat himself. “Bucky-Bu-Bucky,” he smiled as the young man made to crawl into his lap.

“Let me sit heeeeere and i will listen!” Bucky chirped happily pointing at Steve’s legs.

Steve relented, to get him to listen, he told himself. He raised his brows as Bucky straddled his legs, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist. “Bucky,” he caught his chin in hand, “you gotta listen. Alright?”

Bucky nodded eyes sliding down as he squirmed in Steve’s large lap. He wasn't as drunk as he wanted to be but the drink had made him bolder than he normally would be. “Do you like me?” He asked staring at Steve’s lips.

Steve sighed and then saw the look of utter vulnerability on Bucky’s face. “Yes, I do. I like you very much. Your smart, and brave, and you fight when everyone else would just give up.”

Bucky seemed to brighten at this, his hands sliding up Steve’s chest to rest on his shoulders. He pushed Steve’s jacket off his shoulders, “oh? What else do you like about me?” Bucky asked leaning up.

Steve struggled with Bucky and his jacket for a moment. Trying to keep it on while Bucky was shoving it off. He let Bucky have his way and shrugged it off finally. “Bucky-we have to talk. Listen to me,” he grabbed onto Bucky’s hips to still him. “Jesus,” he groaned as Bucky pushed his hips down on his own. “I-its about your safety….Bucky…”

Bucky smirked, he liked feeling Steve under him, all hard muscle, the way his blue eyes dilated when he squirmed in his lap. Yeah, sure he would listen…Bucky gasped as he felt Steve against his leg. He wasn't even all hard yet! Bucky was gonna fix that! “Mmmhmmm,” he smiled up at Steve through his lashes, “I’m listening Steve, can I call you Stevie? Did you miss me? I missed you-where were you?”

Steve dug his fingers into Bucky’s waist. He needed to…to get control. “I, uh, yeah Buck, I missed you. Was worried about you,” he breathed out, hot breath fanning over Bucky’s lips. “Was getting that ass Rumlow,” he ground his hips up into Bucky’s.

Bucky moaned, and it was the most beautiful thing Steve had heard. He reached up, a hand moving into that beautiful silky hair, gripping tightly, Bucky moaning again and pulled him forwards. He had missed Bucky, the way he looked at him with fire in his eyes, the way he argued with him, Bucky was just too much fire, and he had ached to see him again over the last three days. Steve had been anxious.

Bucky’s hands slid over his shoulders to wrap around his neck pulling Steve into him, he smiled as he angled his body so that Steve had no choice but to lay him down, and Bucky held on making the older man lay atop him. “Steve,” it was breathy and light. He knew what it would do to him.

Steve groaned as his hands slid up under the flimsy top Bucky wore, hot fingers trailing up smooth skin, when had he removed the wrapping? Steve pulled back looking down at the still healing wound. It had healed but Steve didn't want to hurt him anymore. He ran his lips over the mark lightly, Bucky arching up and then falling back with a whine when Steve pulled away again.

Steve chuckled. “You’re too drunk to make the right decisions, get some sleep.”

Bucky kicked his feet surprising even himself as he glared up at Steve, “I am not a child! I know what I want!”

He was too damned sexy, hair splayed about him, shirt rumpled up above his abdomen. Steve moved back over him, his muscular body easily pinning Bucky’s more lithe form under him. He heard Bucky gasp, his hands coming up against his chest. Steve grabbed his hands and pinned them above Bucky’s head. “Is this what you want?!” Steve growled catching Bucky’s lips with his own, pressing past his lips with his tongue to taste the sweetness that was only Bucky. He pressed Bucky’s legs apart with his knee, easily pushing them open to press himself against the younger man. Steve nipped at his neck, Bucky whimpered writhing beneath him arching up.

“Yes, please Stevie?” He gasped.

Steve bit down harder, Bucky yelped as he tried to push him but his hands were still pinned above him. Steve licked the bite soothing the pain by blowing lightly on it. “Is this what you want?” He asked again pressing his hips into Bucky’s yet again. Bucky arched into him moaning and Steve loved the absolutely wrecked look on his face.

Steve leant down to catch Bucky’s lips with his again, moving Bucky’s hands into one hand so that he could reach down and cup him. Bucky let out a low whine as he struggled to buck his hips into the touch. He wanted so much. He had never felt like this before. He gasped out a cry as a knock on the door made Steve pull away.

Steve stood and walked over to the door ignoring Bucky’s whine. He opened the door to find T'Challa standing there. “I brought some medicine for the boy. It will assure that he have no hangover in the morning and also, Ms. Hill would like to see you.” T'Challa looked him over as he handed him a small tray with meds and a cup of water.

Steve smiled, “yeah, thank you. I’ll head down in a second.” He smiled once more at him and shut the door. Steve ran a hand over his face and moved back to the bed. “Listen, take these pills. You need to get some sleep, I promise if you still feel this way sober tomorrow…we’ll pick it up from there.” He dropped a kiss onto Bucky’s lips and pulled away before he could touch him again.

Steve was out the door before Bucky could say a word. He dropped back against the pillows a frustrated huff leaving him before he grumbled and turned onto his side to glare at the cup of water. That man did it on purpose! Bucky flopped onto his back, he couldn't know what they were doing behind the doors…he needed. Needed Steve. He hadn't felt so damned needy since…ever. Not even Brock had made him feel like this.

Bucky yawned and turned onto his side hugging a large pillow to his chest. What had Stevie been saying about Brock? His shrugged to himself as he drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Brock Rumlow sat up gingerly, he had been cared for early in the morning. The machine he had been put through had completely stitched him back together.

It had to be a perk of owning your own kingdom even if it was just a record company. State of the art medical staff, he smirked thinking that they were ahead of Stark technology.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and winced, he was still sore. Anger bit through him. If that stupid kid had just fucking died he wouldn't have been put through all that.

He grumbled to himself as he pulled on a shirt and crossed the room barefoot. He had to find a window to the outside.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear he moved to the first window. Wondering if the tech he had been given would work he kept making his way across the hall.

He frowned as he could just barely make out the guard house from here. He smiled victoriously as realized if he used the room there he could get a clear sight. He removed the chain from around his neck and made his way to the door; all he had to do was shine the light at the gatehouse.

No problem.

He didn't have much time, opening the door quietly he saw no one moving and silently padded to the window.

______

Scott handed Maria a cup of coffee. “Those kids are still sleeping it off.”

She smiled looking at Steve, “so?”

Steve frowned, “yeah Bucky’s asleep as well. T'Challa gave him some meds and he finally knocked out.” He said sifting through paperwork not looking at either of them.

Maria smirked giving Scott a look. He preened under her attention and sat down next to her on the couch. Not too close, he double checked, she would shove him away.

“How’s our guest?” Steve asked.

“He was taken down to the medical rooms this morning. T'Challa had him put through some machine-”

“The Cradle?” Steve asked looking up.

Scott nodded. “Yeah that thing, they brought him back an hour ago, said he would be out for the next three hours.”

Steve nodded taking a gulp of his coffee. Maria looked at him, “I have those in order. The case is as good as done with his account.”

Steve rubbed a hand roughly over his face. “I just- this poor kid! All because Rumlow got jealous and couldn’t deal with being dumped. Shit, hasn't he been through enough?”

Maria smiled, “look a little tired there Rogers, get no sleep?”

Steve’ cheeks colored as he pointedly stared at the paperwork in front of him. “Uh, no…after we spoke, I sat up all night.”

Maria leaned forwards and set her cup down, “something happen between you two?”

Scott chuckled, “something did happen!?”

“Nothing can happen! He is my witness, this is strictly professional,” Steve huffed.

“Except it’s obvious you are attracted to him and he you,” T'Challa stated walking in.

________

Bucky let out a small groan as he shifted under the covers. Whatever that medicine was didn't completely kill the effects of his hangover, but it was better than dealing with a raging headache.

He had heard Steve come in and didn't want to fully face the older man. He remembered last night. His face full on burning at how he had unabashedly climbed onto his lap, how he had shoved the jacket off his broad shoulders….the kissing.

Bucky smiled slowly, god he kissed so good! He bit down on his bottom lip, he had said if he still felt the same sober they could continue…

Bucky sat up pushing the heavy covers off him, eyes searching the room. There by the window, “S-Steve?”

Brock felt a smile creep across his lips as he swung the little red laser back and forth across the sensor by the gatehouse. He knew Freddie would be here in minutes and God had just smiled down at him as the covers shuffled behind him. 

“S-Steve?”

Brock straightened and he reveled in the gasp Bucky let out. Tilting his head over and letting his eyes slide over Bucky's half naked form he smiled, “hey there kid.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:mentions of rape

Brock watched Bucky’s eyes flicker over to the door. “Ahh, ah, ah! Now this is the first time I’ve seen you since this all started, don’t ruin it by doing something stupid.” He turned and moved so he stood slightly between Bucky and the door. “You know I care about you right? You should’ve just come to me that first night. Where have you been?”

Bucky couldn't stop the noise that escaped him, his tongue darted out between his lips and he wondered what choices he had. He caught Brock staring at his lips.

“B-Brock?” He asked breathlessly, “I, I saw those men kill that lady and…they tried to kill me too. I wanted to come back to you, but I’ve been hurt and running. And that cop wouldn't let me go…”

Brock tensed, “you wanted to come back to me?”

Bucky nodded, he flinched as Brock moved towards him, “uhh, sorry, knee jerk reaction now. I’ve been attacked this past week.” he explained.

“Aww, baby!” Brock stepped around the bed and closed the distance between them. One hand wrapping securely around the back of Bucky's head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky felt his skin crawl, Steve had told him, Brock wanted him dead. If he let on now, “f-fuck…”

Brock smiled as he moved to lean over Bucky, “I feel the same way,” he pushed him onto his back, tongue pressing into Bucky’s mouth. “Missed you so much,” Brock murmured his hands roving over the younger mans torso. “Cant stop thinking about you, want you so bad!”

Bucky whimpered as tears prickled the back of his eyes as Brock's hand dipped under the covers and into the pajama bottoms he wore. Brock stroked him roughly and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut as he couldn't stop his reaction.

Brock smiled down at him, “yeah? Like that?” He closed his mouth over Bucky’s before he could answer, grabbing his hand and pulling it against his own erection.

Bucky struggled not to gag, he needed to convince Brock he was legit. He didn't know what he would do if he thought otherwise.

Unzipping his jeans Bucky cringed slightly as Brock guided his hand over his length, “yeah…ye-yeah baby,” Brock moaned.

Bucky yelped when he was flipped over and Brock shoved the loose fabric of his pj’s down. “W-wait!” He gasped scampering away, he swallowed as Brock growled at him.

“You fucking with me?!” Brock demanded.

Heart hammering away in his throat Bucky forced himself to swallow it back down. “N-no! No! NO!” He shook his head and squawked when Brock jerked him beneath him. “B-Brock! BROCK! W-WAIT!” He was shoving at the wall of his chest, Brock easily pinned his hands above his head, Bucky choked out a sob as he felt the head if Brock’s dick press against him. “S-Stop!” He gasped out trying to squirm away, he couldn't do this again. He didn't want this. Bucky caught the smirk on Brock's lips and squeezed his eyes shut hard.

It was going to hurt like it always did with Brock. “Please…Brock….” He sobbed as he felt him begin to push in. Slow. Always slow, but unrelenting never allowing Bucky to adjust to his girth and length. It was why he had only had sex with Brock a handful of times. Brock liked to watch Bucky squirm under him helpless.

“HEY!”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open as Brock turned around. He watched as Clint swung the bedside lamp, breaking it over Brock’s back.

“GET OFF HIM!” Clint growled menacingly.

“Fucking kids…" Brock mumbled pulling off Bucky as he shoved himself back into his pants. He raised an eyebrow as a petite blond stood next to Clint glaring death at him. “You two should hurry off. He wanted this,“ he said waving them off. "He’s always like this, pretending he doesn't want it, its a game we play.”

“Didn't sound like it,” Nat spat out, her green eyes meeting Bucky's, “you alright?”

Bucky nodded, as he moved further away from Brock on the bed. “The fuck are you two?!” Brock asked moving towards them.

Clint took a step back, Nat only moved into a fighting stance. Bucky had only seen her fight once.

Once was all it took to keep anyone else from fucking with her back in school, Brock didn't know her.

Nat shoved Clint back and he chuckled. “Fine, have it your way.”

“Touch my friend your gonna pay for that!” She growled angrily.

Brock moved, for someone so big he moved fast. Being a boxer since his younger days had served him well, except for his last encounter Brock figured he could handle one little girl.

He swung, she ducked under his arm, her foot coming up over her back as she landed a hard kick to the center of Brock’s face. He stumbled back as she righted herself. Brock had no time to recover as Nat moved in on him, his jaw cracked as she delivered a hard right. He lost the air in his lungs as she used her momentum and drove her elbow into his sternum, followed quickly by driving her fist into his throat.

The door flung open as Brock fell into the nightstand next to the floor choking and gasping for air. Steve, Scott, and Maria running in, Sam behind them.

Steve felt his stomach clench as he saw Bucky, pj's still around his knees. Bucky clutched the covers shame filling him as Steve’s blue eyes dragged away from him and he stormed into the room. His fist connected hard, slamming Brock's head into the wall. Brock went down like a sack of potatoes. Steve moved to kick him when alarms began blaring. “God dammit!” He growled, he reached over pulling Bucky and the cover out of the bed. “Lets move,” he demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Steve followed Maria who led the group, Scott following behind. T'Challa and a group of his guards met them as they came down the stairs.

“Good, you are all here, come follow me. We have a panic room where you can place your charges and we can deal with the intruders.” T'Challa informed them as they all followed along, he kept a quick stride as they made their way deeper into the building. “Honestly I have no idea how the outer gate house’s security became disabled.”

“Brock,” Bucky muttered against Steve’s chest.

“What?” Steve asked looking down at him. He had failed him. He was so angry with himself he was practically shaking, he should have stayed by his side.

Bucky shrank in his arms, burying his face in the covers still acutely aware that his bottoms were barely clinging to him under the covers. He winced as Steve’s grip on him tightened. He must be so angry at him, Bucky felt tears well up again.

“Buck,” Steve said his name so gently and quietly he couldn't help but cry. “Shhh, its alright, I’m here.”

They followed T'Challa as they could hear a loud crash from the front of the building. “They will pay for their intrusion,” T'Challa growled whipping around.

Steve met his gaze and he nodded, “this way,” he motioned for them all to follow, he led them into a room as his guard of four stood by the rooms door as he opened the hidden door to the panic room.

Clint, Sam, and Nat were first in. Steve followed with Bucky in his arms, pausing as T'Challa gripped his shoulder. He looked at his long time friend perplexed. “Do not be angry with me for this.” T'Challa murmured, he shoved Steve harshly into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Steve cried out as he swung around staring at the door. He didn’t know the number to reopen the door. They were effectively shut in. No getting out until T'Challa came for them or everything settled outside and the security company cleared it with local authorities.

Steve knew this meant everyone could die and they would be stuck till the threat was cleared. “T'CHALLA!” he roared angrily. Bucky flinched in his arms and he looked down at him. “Fuck, fuck…" he paced in front of the door and turned. Bucky squirmed in his arms and he gave him a gentle squeeze as he looked at Nat. “C'mere, turn these on,” he nodded at the tv’s.

Nat moved over quickly, pulling her hair into a bun and her fingers flew deftly over the keyboards. She smiled as the six large HD screens lit up, they could see what was happening outside.

Steve leaned forwards as he realized a truck had crashed through the front door. There behind several men Freddie stepped in. “Shit, can you send this video feed in to a certain email address? Or contact if I give you the information?”

Nat cracked a smile, “with this set up I can hack the NSA and Homeland if I want to!“

______

T'Challa turned to Scott and Maria, “you two stay here. Guard this door, we will take care of those that dared to step foot uninvited into my home!”

“M'lord.” T'Challa turned to the woman with strikingly beautiful white hair. She stood straight before him and offered a quick smile. “We must go,” she looked at Scott and Maria.

Scott gave her a sloppy grin, “yeah! No, go ahead! We’re good here!”

_______

Freddie looked around as his men scrambled into the building, taking on the guards. “Find Rumlow and bring him to me, find the kid. I don't care about anyone else.”

_______

Brock came too as the building shook violently. He scrambled to his feet and began making his way out. He could use all of the chaos as a way to escape. Fuck James. Fuck the day he ever laid eyes on the kid, he should have kept going.

He disappeared out the back of the building stumbling as he could make out the guards yelling.

_______

T'Challa and his guards took down the men that moved towards them. The women quickly taking them down with their guns, he always took pride in how effective they were in training. Now he knew it had paid off.

The intruders were going down fast. He looked over at the white haired woman, he had feeling towards her even if they had just met. Ororo was head strong and quickly gained his trust and that of those he already staffed excelling in all of training simulations.

She often would hand him his watch or wallet. How she had pick pocketed him and when was always a mystery and he was always on his toes around her.

________

Freddie made his way through the building avoiding the man and the four women guards as he came upon them. He would find that brat, that boy who had somehow escaped him.

Now it didn't matter if he was caught. He would take the kid out and then disappear. He would have someone else take care of Brock.

T'Challa turned as he saw the men sneak by, he hurried after them.

_______

Steve looked over to see Clint holding Sam in his arms. Nat had sent the video feed to the address he had given her, if anything he knew Fury would have the feed.

He looked down at Nat, “thank you, for being there when I wasn’t.” He said over Bucky’s head.

She shook her head, “nothing to thank me for.”

Steve moved to the furthest corner of the room, shifting Bucky into his lap. He helped Bucky pull his Pjs back up and wrapped him in his arms rubbing his back as Bucky clenched his jaw to keep from sobbing, still the tears came and he scrunched his hands into Steve’s shirt.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky whispered.

Steve balked at him, “for what?!”

“I-I-he…"Bucky hiccuped, “I had to make him believe, and he kissed me,” Bucky felt nauseous, “his hands-”

Steve caught his face in his hands, their faces inches apart, “want me to replace it?” Bucky stared at him, how could he want to kiss him after Brock had done that?! Steve brushed his lips against his own and he leaned in.

Bucky shook, Steve was gentle and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Bucky clung to him as he felt his world shift. Steve pulled away slowly and chuckled as Bucky chased his lips. “Are you hurt? Did he manage-?”

Bucky swallowed and shook his head. “Clint and Nat showed up before…they stopped him.”

Steve nodded. “You’re safe here. I’m not going anywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

Maria raised her gun as the door opened, she sighed as T'Challa and Ororo stepped in. “Whats going on out there?” She asked lifting her chin.

***

T'Challa frowned, “that man?” He turned to look at Ororo as she looked around.

“I will double back, stay here. There are more guards coming to help. He must be nearby.” T'Challa touched her shoulder as she moved to step out the door and she stared at him, jaw set eyes determined. “Trust in me,” she said gently.

T'Challa smiled, “of course,” he offered a small smile in return and she was gone as if she had never been there before.

Scott licked his lips. “Can we let them out now?”

T'Challa stepped forwards, punching in the code the door unlocked and he gave Steve an apologetic smile as he stepped out.

The small group settled as Maria and Scott stood by the entrance watching. Steve knelt in front of Bucky talking low.

“Is this really it?” They all turned towards the door. Maria and Scott aiming as Freddie walked in calmly. He smiled at Scott and Maria who demanded he get on his knees, “I don’t kneel,” he said quietly looking over the faces of everyone there.

Bucky froze as his eyes landed on him. “You!” He exclaimed loudly pointing at Bucky, “you are one slippery little son of a bitch!” Steve stood as did Bucky. “Oh! Your the cop Rumlow mentioned?”

Scott caught Maria around the waist jerking her around as he heard footsteps. Several men burst in already firing rounds off. She landed hard on the ground staring up at Scott who smiled down at her briefly. “Lang!” She growled grabbing his midsection to shove him off, her eyes widened as she touched something warm. “Scott!?”

“Yeah well…I forgot my vest today, sucks really…” His eyes fluttered shut before he passed out.

T'Challa shoved Clint and Sam hard into the panic room which still stood open. He caught sight of white before he lost balance being shoved and then felt a body land atop him. Nat cursing as she scrambled off him only to crash with the door as it shut again. “Ororo!” He grumbled pushing himself up.

Steve shoved Bucky behind him as Ororo turned around standing between him and Freddie. “You’re outgunned,” Freddie murmured shrugging.

She smiled, “then fight honorably, if you defeat me you may take the boy so long as you leave my king unharmed.”

Freddie raised his eyebrow, “who said I was honorable? I will take the boy,” he nodded and five men stepped forwards.

Maria pushed at Scott enough till she could aim and fired off several rounds. Steve growled grabbing Bucky by the arm and moving toward the window. He would shove him out if need be, “get ready to run,” he demanded.

“No!” Bucky gripped his shirt as Steve dragged him toward the window, “Steve! Please?!” Panic was making it hard to breathe, he couldn't see past Steve’s larger frame.

Bucky cried out when Steve shoved him back into the wall suddenly and he was fighting a couple men. He could see the woman with white hair was fighting too. Someone was firing, he scrambled under the bed.

Ororo smiled as her fellow guards came through the door. Freddie dove past her seeing the fresh wave of bodies coming in. “There you are!” He caught Bucky by the ankle and began to drag him out.

Bucky kicked with his free foot, catching him in the jaw a couple times. He saw Freddie pull out a knife and kicked him hard in the chest sending him backwards. Scrambling onto the bed he felt someone crash into him sending them both flying over the bed onto the floor on the other side.

Struggling, his right arm was twisted up between his shoulder blades and he was forced onto his feet. He stared at Steve and the woman to his right. T'Challa’s guards had taken the men down, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as a blade was held to his throat digging in and he could feel a trickle of blood slide down his throat.

“Now, this is what is going to happen,” Freddie began calmly, Bucky let out a small whine as Freddie made him move forwards, “we’re gonna step out of here…”

“We cannot allow that,” Ororo said as her fellow guards took defensive stances by her, a few held guns taking aim. “You will let the boy go and face the consequences of your actions. We have already taken your men into custody downstairs and these as well. There is nowhere for you to go. You have attacked our King and his guests, for that you will be punished to the full extent of the law. You will never see the light of day again. Now. Let the boy go.”

Steve swallowed as Bucky’s eyes flickered over to him. Steve’s blue eyes slid down to his left arm and Bucky’s breath stuttered.

“I will kill him before-” Freddie cried out as Bucky reached up, metallic hand closing around his wrist crushing Freddie’s wrist.

The knife dropped and Bucky twisted away from Freddie who cried out in rage and pain. The man reached behind him and pulling a gun aimed at Bucky.

Bucky closed his eyes as Freddie pulled the trigger and he felt strong arms wrap around him. Grunting as he hit the floor he cringed as he heard gunshots go off. “NO! NO! NO! STEVE!” he cried out as the man lay atop him unmoving. He pushed till Steve rolled off him and he ran his hands over his chest.

Steve coughed and groaned opening his eyes as he felt Bucky’s hands running over him. He jerked his shirt open, buttons flying here and there. “I wear my vest,” he groaned out.

Bucky dropped his head to his chest. He heard the door behind him open and T'Challa calling Ororo’s name. But it didn't matter, everything else was becoming hazy and he was tired.

Bucky heard Clint and Nat calling his name but he didn't move as Steve’s arm wrapped around him pulling him closer.


	14. Chapter 14

 

Clint poked his head into the room, Scott’s smile widened. “Hey!” He exclaimed before wincing.

Maria stood and waved him in, she hugged both Clint and Sam. Nat followed, pulling in a shy Bucky.

Bucky looked at him sorrowfully, “you got hurt because of me…”

Scott laughed waving him off, “if this hadn't happened you know…well Maria wouldn't have realized how in love she is with me and now we are getting married!”

***

“Coffee, we’re going out on a date is all,” she interjected glowering at him.

Scott smirked, “just wait-its gonna happen!” He winked and the three laughed as Maria moved to take a call. “So uh,” he grabbed Bucky’s hand, “since I’ve become so mobile you know,” he motioned to himself, “you guys seen my partner around?”

Bucky sobered and Nat stepped in, “he’s probably really busy with all the paper work and what not.”

Scott frowned, “its been a week!” He sat back pouting, “I was sure he-” he stopped himself as Nat gave him a pointed look. “Yeah well, what are you guys up to now? Bucky, still working for Thanos Escort? Or…”

Bucky squirmed, “I uhhh, no! They offered me my job back,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I know they weren't involved with Brock…but I was looking to get out anyway.”

“He’s working with me now,” Clint clapped him on the back. “You know its not much, but he takes really good pictures. He also put in for a low level entry job at Stark inc. So there's that!”

Sam smiled, “he’s got a place with us too. Makes great pancakes, you two should come over sometime!”

“Got him!” They all turned to look at her as Maria beamed, “we found Brock, picked him up in some seedy motel outside of a little town by the Canadian border. Was gonna attempt to cross over but our guys nabbed him before!”

Bucky felt relief flood him. He leaned against the bed and Nat wrapped an arm around him. The three stayed for awhile and left when the doctor came in shooing them off so he could check up on Scott. Maria was not moving.

_______

Bucky made his way down the street, he had stayed behind at the location to finish up when Clint had gone home. He caught the bus home and was grateful for the fact that Clint and Sam were letting him stay with them. He hated being alone. It had been a couple weeks, Scott and Maria would call every so often and he tried to ignore that he hadn't heard or seen him at all.

Bucky sighed, he shouldered his bag and looked around. He had heard something but saw no one. Checking his watch he picked up his pace, it was already dark out. Clint had told him to call, he reached into his pocket and groaned as he realized he had forgotten his phone. He stopped, wondering how late the buses ran and if he could make it back in time or not? Shaking his head he decided he would just have to hurry home.

Bucky started walking again when he heard footsteps behind him. Glancing back he saw a man coming up behind him. It unnerved him now a days and he picked up the pace. He could see the house now.

He jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned swinging as hard as he could. His metal fist connecting with a resounding thud.

“OW! FUCK! If you didn't wanna see me you coulda just said so!” Steve cried out, grabbing his jaw.

“ohshitohshitohshit! I'm so sorry!” Bucky cried heart still pounding, “of course I wanna see you! I just- I thought you were an attacker and so I hit first…”

Steve chuckled and looked at Bucky with soft eyes, “Bucky-its okay,” he cupped Bucky’s chin in his hand and smiled down at him, “you gonna invite me in for coffee?”

______

The note said they had gone out for dinner and were meeting Nat and a few friends. ‘Don't wait up!’ Buck smiled and set the coffee pot as Steve leaned against the door frame.

“So..uh, its been awhile,” Bucky said leaning against the counter behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the blond to find him staring intently at him. Bucky couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheeks.

Steve smirked, he pulled away from the door frame and stepped towards Bucky, “I was out of state, tracking Brock down. Scott told me you and the others visited him?” Bucky nodded reaching back to grip the counter as Steve stopped in front of him, he nodded looking up at the blond. “Thank you, for looking after my partner.”

Bucky sucked in a breath, if he took one more step…“y-yeah!” He managed as Steve took that last step pressing his body into Bucky’s, he reached up catching his chin in hand. “Not a problem,” he managed looking up into his baby blue eyes.

“Still, let me thank you properly,” Bucky's tongue flicked out between his lips and he nodded. He could feel his smile against his lips as Steve pulled him closer. Bucky reached up gripping onto Steve’s shoulders as he was certain the ground beneath him shifted.

Steve ran his tongue along Bucky’s soft lips, he groaned when lips opened and his tongue dove in to caress along Bucky’s. Bucky who had wrapped his arms around his neck and was currently pulling him down, god this kid had plagued his damn dreams every night since they had left T'Challa’s place! He pinned Bucky into the counter growling as they ground their hips against each other.

Bucky gasped as Steve trailed hot open kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, he whimpered as Steve nipped and sucked leaving, he was certain, marks behind. “S-Steve?” He let out a muffled moan as Steve licked and sucked at the tender spot behind his ear.

“Hmm?” Came the response as he hoisted Bucky up onto the counter, hands sliding up his shirt seeking skin. Bucky lost his train of thought, his head hit the cabinet behind him as Steve nibbled along his collarbone, tongue flicking out against his pulse sending jolts of electricity throughout him.

Bucky's hands flew into his hair as Steve jerked Bucky forwards into him. “Fuck!” Bucky gasped as Steve’s large hands gripped his waist, “I uhhh…shit…shit…Steve!” he arched into his larger frame breath quickening as Steve’s hands trailed up his thighs, coming oh so close…

**“HOLY FUCK!”**

Both men flinched before they froze at the scream, Steve turning and seeing Nat standing in the doorway, hands over her mouth swaying slightly. Clint and Sam poking their heads in on either side of her. They repeated her words taking in the sight of Bucky, Steve still between his legs, on the counter. “SHIT! We just totally ruined this didn't we?! Fuck, go back! Forget we were here! Fucking kiss him you idiot!” Nat practically screamed as she started shoving Clint and Sam out. They of course were trying to sneak a better peek.

Bucky gripped onto the back of Steve’s shirt as his face was engulfed in flames he was so embarrassed. “It’s uh, it’s fine you guys. Coffee pot is on, looks like you could use it!”

Sam pushed past Nat as Clint flailed, “sounds great!” He glared at Nat and finally picked her up striding into his own kitchen as Bucky slid off the counter. “Where ya been man?” Clint asked giving Steve an unimpressed stare as Sam handed him a mug of coffee.

Bucky’s eyes widened at him from behind Steve. Clint rolled his eyes, ignoring him and leaning a hip against the counter. Sam pulled Bucky out from behind Steve directing him into a chair.

Steve looked over as Sam handed Bucky a cup and then came back, he had obviously been the designated driver and was completely sober. He gave Steve a small smile as he made three more cups, handing one to Nat who sat across from Bucky and one to Steve before making a new pot and finally sipping from his own.

Steve smiled softly at Clint who was still staring at him, eyebrow raised. “I was wrapping up a few loose ends.” He finally answered.

“You coulda called…” Sam pinched him, “no Sam! Bucky has been down because this idiot cant pick up a damned phone an-”

Sam cut him off, pressing his lips against Clint's. He looked over at Steve as Clint melted against him, “sorry, he’s a little drunk. But he has a point so I cant say he’s wrong.” He looked over at Nat, “spare room is free, time for bed,” he wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist as Nat stood. “Take it slow you two…”

Steve smiled at Bucky when they were alone again. “Maybe I should go?”

Bucky jumped up, “OR!!” He bit his bottom lip, “or,” he said again at a regular volume, “or you could…spend the night? Not that anything hastohappennoramIexpectinganythingtohappen!” He looked up when Steve reached him pulling him into his embrace.

Bucky stuttered for a moment until Steve’s plush lips pressed against his own, “I would love to stay the night.”


	15. Chapter 15

 

Clint frowned as he found Steve in the kitchen making breakfast. “You just made yourself right at home didn't you?” He asked grabbing a mug.

Steve sighed, “look, I don't want to move fast, but I haven't been around him in weeks…I was hoping maybe it was just a crush, but I like him. I admire his spunk, even when he wants to give up he still gets up and keeps going.” He shook his head, “I am not going anywhere.”

Clint stared at him over the edge of his mug. “Well… I guess that's that.” He chuckled at Steve’s look of surprise. “What? You’re a good guy,” he let out a sigh, “he’s been through hell. And even if I wanted to protest I really have no place to do it. I abandoned him and never looked back.”

Steve made a noise, “you stood by him when he needed you, not many would do that, there are a lot of heartless people out there that would have just turned their backs on him.”

Clint looked down at his hands, “just treat him right.”

Steve smiled, “breakfast is done if your hungry,” Clint watched as Steve walked out, tray in hand before moving to grab a plate for himself. He smiled as Sam shuffled into the kitchen dropping a kiss to his cheek before reaching for a cup of coffee.

Nat grumbled as she stole some bacon off his plate and joking with Sam as they slowly woke up.

Clint closed his eyes, everything would be okay…

_____

Bucky woke to an empty bed.

It was hard not to cry, he was sure he had stayed all night. He rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. He took in a deep breath and curled into the covers.

He should have listened to Clint last night.

He remembered Steve’s strong hands in his hair though, running back and forth till he settled on a spot behind his ear.

Bucky had planned to seduce him. Have his way with him. But that had flown out the window as his eyes had fluttered shut and he was asleep faster than he ever had before. He swore he remembered being wrapped up in strong arms though.

He couldn't get up, even when he heard Clint shuffle past his door. God, he couldn't face Clint now. It was decided, he would just stay in bed all day, there was no work today anyhow.

He curled further into the covers when he heard his door open. “Bucky?”

Sitting upright he blinked as Steve came in carrying a tray with breakfast and what he could only assume was coffee.

“Hey! Whats wrong?” Steve asked setting the tray on the nightstand. “Shit…you thought I left?”

Bucky frowned but Steve reached up, wiping away the tear that had escaped. “No! Well, yes…”

Steve chuckled a bit as he scooted into the bed. He pulled Bucky forwards, pressing their lips together. Bucky leaned into him opening his mouth and Steve took the invitation, tongue sliding in. Bucky moaned as Steve pulled him into his lap, their kiss becoming more heated, hands began roaming and Steve groaned at the little whimpers Bucky was making.

He pulled away suddenly, looking at Bucky, whose lips were swollen and red looking at him in confusion. “I made you uh, breakfast.” He managed finally.

Bucky smiled lazily at him. “Breakfast?”

Steve nodded as Bucky moved to straddle him. “C-coffee too,” Bucky nipped at his jaw tongue flicking out to lick along Steve’s jaw. Steve dropped his head back one hand behind him on the bed, one on Bucky’s waist, fingers gripping harshly.

Bucky smiled, confidence growing. “Mmm, I should thank you then,” he hummed against Steve’s throat nipping at his Adams apple. He liked the way his breath caught when he ground his hips down on the older mans.

“Y-you can,” Steve breathed barely above a whisper as his grip tightened on Bucky’s waist. He let out a noise as Bucky rocked his hips back and forth grinding down and enjoying the groan that escaped Steve.

Steve reached his free hand around to the back of Bucky’s neck, jerking him forwards into a bruising kiss, his hips jerking upwards into Bucky's. Breathing heavily he broke the kiss and stared into blue grey eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked chest heaving.

Bucky pushed his button up off reaching for the hem of his white tee, nodding, “ohhh yeah! I’m sure!” He kissed him before jerking the offending shirt off and froze.

Steve dragged his bottom lip in between his teeth, “Bucky?”

He shook his head, “holy fuck your hotter than I imagined,” he finally said. This brought a chuckle from Steve and they moved at the same time. Steve pulling his tank off as he flipped him onto his back, Bucky’s hand at the button of his jeans reaching down to unzip him he stopped feeling Steve through the material. 

Steve groaned as Bucky's fingers groped him and he dropped his head onto his shoulder. “Shit…”

Bucky smirked and ran his hand over him again, squeezing firmly. Steve's hips jerked forwards. He let out a yelp as Steve jerked his own pants off, “impatient?”

“We can stop,” came the answer his plush lips against his own for the briefest of moments.

Bucky bit down on the inside of his cheek as Steve stopped moving, waiting on his response. “I uhhh,” he wanted this. He knew he did…

Steve let out a breath before pulling himself off of Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed. Bucky scrambled to sit up, “we don't have to wait!”

The blond chuckled as he buttoned his jeans up before turning to meet his worried gaze. “Bucky…you’ve been through a lot this past month,” he stated reaching up to cup his cheek.

“D-don't you want me?” Bucky asked a little hurt.

“Trust me when I say I want you so badly it hurts. But we have all the time in the world, I need you to understand I am not going to push you into something you’re not ready for. I am man enough to wait for you to be ready.” He leaned forwards and kissed him gently, only pulling back enough to look at him. “I can wait for you.”

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat, “I don't deserve you.”

Steve chuckled, “You deserve everything good in this world. And I wanna be the one to show you that…now, I made you breakfast. I hope you like it.”

Bucky’s smile reached from side to side as he sat back, Steve setting the tray over his lap. He laughed as they spoke, Steve feeding him bits of bacon every now and then.

Bucky idly wondered what the future was going to bring, so long as Steve was there he would face it happily.


End file.
